Darkness Rising (with a twist)
by kiki56
Summary: Transformers Prime and Winx Club meet In this action packed story as it starts from "darkness rising" to the most recent. Bloom is taken in by Optimus after he saves her from a group of robbers, and takes her in as his own daughter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS RISING**: **kiki56

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB IN ANY WAY! I DON'T EVEN OWN A DOLL/ACTION FIGURE, BUT MAN DO I WISH I DID!**

**ENJOY! **

**I AM ALSO MAKING THE DARKNESS RISING A SINGLE STORY. THEN I'LL START UPLOADING THE FIRST SEASON EPISODE BY EPISODE.**

* * *

**Darkness rising**

**Jasper Nevada-before the series**

A small home in Nevada was in the process of being robbed, and a small girl around five years old with red hair in pig-tails, and bright blue eyes filled with tears managed to slip out, and run down the street. The men were able to shoot her in the arm before she escaped, and as she ran, she felt weaker and weaker before she ran onto the road, and passed out. The men were just about to get a hold of her until a pair of headlights came from over the hill. A large blue and red semi-truck drove up, blared the horn, and the men ran away. A man with bright blue, almost mechanical eyes stepped out of the vehicle, and cradled the little girl in his arms. "Ratchet, I'm in need of a ground bridge." the man said in a watch on his arm. "Sure thing Optimus" said Ratchet, and a bright blue and green portal appeared from nowhere. "And prepare med bay" said Optimus. The little girl with her hair in tangles, and the wound on her arm looked up at the man, and Optimus smiled. "You will be alright little one." Said Optimus, and he went back into the cab of the truck, and laid her on the seat next to him. The holoform disappeared, and the truck drove into the ground bridge.

**At Base**

Optimus drove in and a tall blue and pink bot stood in front of the truck, and watched as the door opened to reveal his Holo-form. "Ratchet, she needs medical attention. Fast" said Optimus and a femme bot walked up to him, and put her hands on her hips. "Who's the human?" asked the femme bot. "I don't know. She will tell us her name when ratchet revives her." Said Optimus and Ratchet walked out with a data-pad in his hand. "Her name is Bloom. She's the only daughter of Mike and Vanessa Carmicle but from her records, it shows she's adopted." Said Ratchet, and he saw the status of his patient on the main computer. "She'll be just fine in a few hours." Said Ratchet, and they all sat around talking while Cliff jumper-the red dodge challenger with horns on his head- talked most of the time with Arcee-the blue and silver femm bot.

**After those few hours (Bloom's POV)**

I remember screaming, and loud noises. I ran with all my strength but the bad man still caught up with me and now my arm hurts. I can't feel my legs, maybe their asleep. Am I asleep? I open my eyes to see a person….or thing looking over me, and it smiles. "Welcome to the world of the living little one" said a mechanical person. "Wha….what are you?" I asked him opening my eyes fuller. "I'm an autobot. Who are you?" asked the autobot in front of me. I sit up slowly, and he looks at me concerned. "I'm Bloom. My parents were shot." I said with tears rolling down my small cheek. "I know little one. (Optimus, she's awake. You may come see her) a friend of mine saved you from the horrible humans that hurt you." Said the bot. "what's your name?" I asked looking at his white and orange paint job. "My name is Ratchet. I'm like a doctor." Said Ratchet, and I smiled at him. "Thanks Ratchet." I said and the large metal doors opened to reveal a tall, even taller than Ratchet, blue and red bot, and he walked over to me. "Hello little one, my name is Optimus prime. What is yours?" asked Optimus, and I smiled at the deep voice. "I'm Bloom. Did you save me from the bad men?" I asked looking up at him as he sat on the bed next to me. "Yes I did. Are you feeling alright?" asked Optimus and Ratchet looked her over carefully. "It seems that her wound is nothing more than a scar, your completely healed little one." Ratchet Said saying it like he didn't believe it. "I feel great! So where am I?" I asked getting into his hand. I held onto his smallest finger, and he lifted me up.

"You are in our headquarters." Said Optimus, and he walked out of the med-bay while the doc-bot, (hey I should call him that more often) followed.

**Main room (No one's POV)**

Optimus walked in with the little red head in hand, and the bots looked at the girl. "Ratchet, contact agent fowler," Said Optimus and the elevator doors opened. "No need prime. I got a report about a shooting at the Carmicle's place, and the neighbors say that their 6 year old daughter is missing." Said Fowler, and he spotted the red headed little girl hiding in Optimus' hand. "Is that her?" asked Fowler, and Ratchet nodded. "Yes, Optimus found her on the road injured from a gunshot wound, and he brought her back here to base so I could patch her up." Said Ratchet and bloom stood up in the bot's hand. "Mr. I don't want to go to an orphanage. I wanna stay here with my new daddy. Please don't take me away." Said Bloom with her big blue eyes practically flooding with tears. "Don't worry kiddo. I won't take you away from them." Said Fowler and Bloom smiled while her tears subsided. "Tank you Mr." said Bloom and she yawned. "That poses a question prime. Where is she going to sleep?" asked Fowler, and Optimus brought the child closer to his chassis. "I will take her to my room for tonight, but tomorrow, I will go to the store with her, and get her some furniture." Said Optimus and Fowler nodded. He took out a small card, and handed it to Bloom who put it in her pocket. Fowler left the case, and Bloom cuddled closer into his chest. "Night daddy" said Bloom and she fell asleep. "Good night. My little starlight." Said Optimus, and he saw the bots look up at him. "Get some rest autobots. We'll have introductions in the morning." Said Optimus and everyone went to their own quarters for the night.

* * *

**10 years later**

Bloom sat up in a cold sweat from her bed in the base, and she checked the time on her alarm clock. "5:00am, I hate having flashbacks." Said Bloom, and she clapped. Her lights flickered on, and she looked around her room. She lived in a gutted autobot supply closet, and her bed was on a loft style floor with carpet, and a half wall separating the rest of the room from the bed room. Her room had a few raised areas like one for her office, and one for her Game room. She walked down the padded stairs, and she pulled a robe around her shivering form. "All this technology, and they can't have the heater on once and a while" said Bloom walking to her flat screen and turning on the news. She woke up her Laptop, and saw a picture of her family on the background. She also walked to the bathroom, and saw a faded picture of her actual mom from before the robbery. "Miss you mama" said Bloom and when she went into her living room, she sat on the couch, and put her feet up on the coffee table. An hour after relaxing, she looked at the time on the TV, and sighed. "Time for school" said Bloom and she saw a face appear on the screen. "Good morning Starlight. Time to get ready for school" said Cliff jumper and Bloom smiled. "Alright Uncle Cliff, Can you drive me to school today?" asked Bloom standing up. "Heh, heh, sure kiddo, I'll be waiting." Said Cliff-jumper, and Bloom hurried to her shower, got dressed, and she grabbed her school bag along with her laptop, cellphone, and comm-link head piece. Her head piece looked like a hearing aid, and it was clear as to not cause suspicion. She wore her black leather jacket, pink and blue tank-top, blue skinny jeans, and black leather boots over those jeans. She pulled her long red hair in a ponytail, and put on very little makeup. She pulled the left side of her jacket off, and looked at her scar on her arm. "This is so weird. It's not there" said Bloom, and she rubbed the flat skin of her arm. "That is so weird" said Bloom and she walked out of her room while turning off the light in her room.

**Main room**

Bloom walked in and saw Cliff-Jumper standing in front of the ground-bridge, and was talking to Arcee and a Yellow and black bot. a white and orange bot stood at the Ground-bridge controls/computer, and looked at the new comer in the room. "Good morning my wonderful family." Said Bloom and she saw them smile.

A large green and black bot walked up, and smiled. "Morning little one" Said Bulkhead, and Bloom smiled at the bot. "morning bulk" said Bloom and she grabbed her lunch box, and a banana from the kitchen.

"So, where's Dad?" asked Bloom leaning on the rail in front of the kitchen area. "He's on patrol." Said Arcee and Bloom nodded. "Figured, Well, Cliff, shall we go?" asked Bloom and Cliff smiled at her. "See you guys in an hour." Said Cliff, and they all watched the two disappear down the road leading outside of the base.

**At school**

Bloom stepped out of the Dodge challenger, and smiled. "Thanks Cliff. See ya at 3:00." Said Bloom and she hurried into the school with her bag swinging from her back.

Cliff jumper was driving through a forested area in jasper, and picked up a signal. "I'm getting a signal" said Cliff, and unknown to him and the bots, bloom was listening to every word they were saying. "Need back up?" asked Arcee. "Do I ever need back up?" asked Cliff Jumper, and Bloom rolled her eyes, and kept listening. She looked at her necklace with the autobot symbol on it, and smiled. "I just found a whole lot of energon" said Cliff jumper, and she smiled.

**With Cliff-Jumper**

Cliff jumper drove up to the energon deposit, and transformed. He heard a bridge open, and a group of dark purple cons walked through the Ground-bridge, and fired at the bot. he fell back in the energon, and the cons fired on the blue crystal. The energon exploded, and knocked the bot unconscious, and the cons took him to the nemesis looming over head.

**Nemesis**

Cliff-jumper was brought before a slender bot with large wings, and very sharp claws that were clasped behind his back. His faceplates smiled when he saw the red auto-bot being brought before him. "Ah, Cliff-Jumper." Said the silver bot. Cliff looked up and smiled. "Star-scream, haven't seen you in a while. Where's your master?" asked Cliff-Jumper and Star-scream snarled. He pushed his claws into the spark chamber of the bot, and Cliff fell to the floor in a pool of blue liquid. "Clean that up!" said Star-scream and the Vehicons dragged the auto-bot out of the bridge.

**At the Energon mine**

The nemesis flew away, and right as it disappeared, a swirling vortex of blue and green light appeared. The first bot to jump out and transform was a white and orange bot with a pulse line on its arms. The next one was a large green bot with a rotund middle, and black shoulder plates to break up the dark green of his body, the next one after that was a slender blue and silver bot, the next was a large yellow and black bot with doors on its back, and the last one was the biggest. He was a blue and red semi-truck, with a double barreled plasma gun ready to fight off any decepticons in the area. When they didn't see any, they retracted their weapons, and looked around. "An untapped energon deposit." the blue and red one said with a mask over his mouth. "What's left of it" said the green one, "first decepticon activity in three years" said the white bot. "that we know of, if their scouting for energon, then they must be preparing for his return." the blue and red bot said while looking over the energon crystals.

The blue femm, and the yellow and black mech scaled the cliff, and the femm kneeled down to pick up a steel horn from the ground. "No" said the femm and the largest bot walked over along with the white bot. "Ratchet, can you track his position?" asked the largest bot. Ratchet, the white and orange bot, looked at the computer on his arm and watched as a small signal faded from the screen.

"No, Cliff-Jumper's life signal just went offline" said Ratchet and he looked at the femm. Optimus, the largest bot, looked over the group. "We must not tell Bloom until I feel is the right moment to tell her" said Optimus and the bots nodded. They ground bridged back to base and left the scene of the tragedy.

**Meanwhile at Jasper high**

Bloom was sitting at lunch with her bologna sandwich and her orange juice when a boy with blonde spikey hair walked over in a football jersey. "Hey newbie! Where are your friends? Oh that's right! You don't have any!" said Vince, and Bloom completely ignored him. She looked up, took her head phones out of her ears, and smiled. "I'm sorry Vince. Were you talking to me?" asked Bloom pausing her music. She laughed at his shocked expression and walked away after finishing her lunch.

**After School**

Bloom sat on the curb of the school parking lot waiting for cliff-jumper to pick her up. She pulled out her cell phone and saw a message from Optimus. "Coming to get you" Said the message, and she saw a blue and red semi-truck pull up to the school and park in the parking lot. "Hey dad, Where's Cliff?" asked Bloom grabbing her backpack, and walked to the passenger side. "I'll tell you when we get home." Said Optimus and Bloom got worried. She climbed in, and they drove off towards base.

**At Base (on top, after he told Bloom)**

The five auto-bots remaining stood on top of the plateau, in a circle, while Bloom stood next to Optimus crying her eyes out. The sun set behind them on the day they lost a friend and the day Bloom lost a brother. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliff-Jumper to impair our judgment. As of today, we five autobots remain on this earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any autobots in any galaxies seeking safe harbor. To human kind, (Arcee walks up with the horn from Cliff-Jumper's hood and places it on the ground) and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive." Said Optimus and Bloom looked up. Arcee turned towards her leader, and looked at the human she calls a niece, and walks off. "Arcee" said Optimus with concern in his voice. "If Cliff's gone, then standing around sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I'm going to get back to protecting human kind." Said Arcee, she transformed into her motorcycle form, and then drove away. Ratchet walked up next to Optimus, and bloom saw him kneel down and pick her up. "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Said Ratchet and Bloom cuddled against his chassis. "Your opinion is noted" said Optimus watching his second-in-command drive away.

**In Jasper (Town)**

An orange and white building stood on the corner of the road leading into town. A teenager around six-teen years old stood at the drive-in window wearing a white hat, black t-shirt, grey long-sleeved shirt, and had his raven hair hanging slightly in his face. "Welcome to KO drive in, where every patties' a knockout, may I take your order?" asked Jack Darby (kid at window) "uh, two super combos, extra fries" said a voice through the speaker. "Okay dos numerous twos, anything else?" asked Jack putting the food in the bag. "Yeah some advice, how do I get an awesome job like yours?" asked the kid on the other end while people laughed in the background. "So that's two orders of "were not as funny as we think we are" with a side of "bite me" said Jack putting the bags on the counter.

"What'd you say?" asked the kid on the other end. "5.59 sir, at the window" said Jack holding the microphone. A white car pulled up and the driver grabbed the food while driving away laughing. "Hey! I have to pay for that" said Jack.

Meanwhile, Arcee drove into town, and turned on her holo-form as to not cause suspicion. She drove past the only gas station in town, and saw two purple muscle cars drive out of their parking spaces, and started following her. She adjusted her mirrors and sighed. "Twins," Arcee said and pulled into the KO burger's parking lot. She deactivated her holo-form, and said "take five Sadie" and put her kickstand down. The cars passed the parking lot and found somewhere else to park.

Jack Darby walked out of the KO burger restaurant and heard screaming come from his pocket. "hey mom…I just got off…no I'm not going to the dance….experience tells me that I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet…(walks to Arcee) be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper… (Pauses and looks at the motorcycle in front of him.) I love you…uh, yeah I love you too mom, gotta run" said jack and he hung up. "Hello beautiful" jack said obviously missing the mirrors move. "Where have you been all my life?" asked Jack and he ran his hands across the seat. He gets on, and holds onto the handle bars. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm going to own a ride like you someday" said Jack, and he looked up to laughing. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" asked a red head. He saw 2 girls standing on the sidewalk and he blushed. "Uh...My motorcycle? No, I mean ye-yes it's mine, not I'm not talking to…well to you I am. (face palms at his awkwardness) how's things sierra?" asked Jack. "Take you for a spin sometime?" asked Jack and the mirrors moved again. "Come on smooth operator, wrap it up" said Arcee, and she watched in horror as the two cars came closer. "You know my name?" asked Sierra a little surprised. "Yeah, I'm Jack, Jack Darby. Were in homeroom together" said Jack and headlights shined on all the kids. Arcee's mirrors moved up and the cars advanced. The two girls ran screaming while Arcee cursed. "Scrap" she said, and popped a wheelie, while turning around with a frightened Jack. She drove in-between the cons, and scratched their paint still on one wheel. Jack was screaming from the seat, and Arcee then drove on two wheels while the cons pursued them.

"Don't let go!" said Arcee and Jack looked around. "Who said that?" asked Jack scared out of his mind to say the least. He held on for dear life while she drove at top speeds. The cons drove up on either side of her and she pulled back before the cons crushed her. The cars slammed into each other, and swerved while giving Arcee the chance to escape. One of the cars contacted Star-Scream on the nemesis. "Commander Star-scream, target sighted, accompanied by a human youth." the con said. "Destroy them both!" said Star-scream and they pursued the motorcycle and the human. Arcee drove down an alley, stopped and Jack got off. "What are you?" Jack asked walking in front of her. "I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I'll hunt you down" Arcee said with an edge to her voice. She drove away, and Jack ran off to an adjacent alley and Arcee drove off. She was still pursued by the twin cons, but one of them broke off chase to follow Jack down the other alley. "Scrap" Arcee said and turned around. She drove towards the advancing car, used the hood at a ramp and landed behind Jack. "Hop on!" said Arcee and Jack got on while she kept driving. "Whoa!" said Jack as they pulled back out on the main road.

Both of the twins followed, and Arcee tried her best to evade the twins but she wasn't used to a human riding her. The twins activated their plasma guns from their hoods, and started firing. Arcee dodged laser after laser while jack shielded his head with his arms. Once they got out on the interstate, he saw them keep firing. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" asked Jack looking at the bike under him. "There's no "us" kid, and they're no "guys" said Arcee. She dodged traffic; she also saw the cons pull out onto the free-way. Then out of the blue, she saw a yellow and black muscle car drive down the road. Jack looked behind him and saw the car slam into the con closest and the two cons stopped on the side of the road. The car drove backwards after turning around, and turned around again while speeding towards Jack and Arcee. "Friend of yours?" asked Jack, "Family" said Arcee and drove off in front of a few humans freaked out in their cars.

* * *

**HAD TO REPLACE THIS STORY, IT'S STILL THE SAME, BUT IT'S TWEAKED A LITTLE AND IT'S DEFINETLY BETTER LOOKING AND HAD MORE INFORMATION. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Life that Changed another

October 10, 2012

**DARKNESS RISING BY: kiki56**

**HEY YA'LL, THIS IS KIKI56, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHY I TOOK THE STORY OFF, BUT I HAD TO TWEAK IT, AND FIX A FEW THINGS. DON'T WORRY, I WON'T BE KEEPING IT OFF. THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE DARKNESS RISING, AND THEN I'LL POST SEASON 1 AFTER THAT. LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

Somewhere in town, a smaller version of the muscle car raced around while being controlled by a kid with square glasses, brown spikey hair, and an orange sweater vest over a faded yellow long-sleeve shirt with Blue jeans and sneakers. His phone rang and he didn't skip a beat answering it, and controlling the car at the same time. "Hi momma…I'm racing…right up the street…kay, five more minutes?" asked the kid and he hung up, while continuing racing.

**On the interstate, and in a gorge somewhere**

Jack rode Arcee while he checked behind them for cons. He looked up the road, spotted a road closed sign, and braced for impact. Arcee missed the sign, drove off the edge of the interstate, and into the area the kid was in. the boy looked up, saw a blue motorcycle jump down where he was, and when it landed, he dropped his controller. "Whoa!" said the kid. Jack looked up, and smiled. "You have no idea" said Jack and got off of Arcee. The cars that were following them drove down the grassy ramp, jumped off, and transformed into twin robots with triangles as faces. They had charged their plasma guns, and turned towards the motorcycle. Arcee transformed into her bot form from behind the boys. "This ends here cons" said Arcee and ran towards one of the cons, while the two boys ran off to the side to get out of the way. She dodged their lasers, and jumped while kicking one in the face while bringing it to the ground. She kicked the other in the chest, and it too fell to the ground. Jack and the shorter kid watched on in shock, and Raf, the shorter one, looked at Jack. "What are they?" asked Raf. "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around" said Jack as they watched on. Arcee landed a few blows to the con's chassis, Faceplates, and other various parts of his armor. While she punched the con in the face, she said "this….is….for…..cliff" and when she stopped, she saw the con roll its head back her way. She backed away, and when the con fired at her, she did back flips until the con got her in the chest. She landed on the ground while skidding a few feet on her back. The boys heard an engine, and a black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro jumped off the road, and transformed into a medium sized bot with doors for wings. He landed on a con, and punched the other in the side of the face while sparks flew. Arcee gets up momentarily while holding her head, and walks to the bot that had his foot on one of the cons' chest. He stepped off of the con and heard a 'crunch' sound. He lifted his foot up, and saw a crushed toy version of himself. –Sorry- said the bot in beeps and clicks while the kid smiled. "It's okay, really." Said the kid and the bot was shot back by the con. He flew backwards, and turned over to land on his chest. He tried to get up but the con held him down with his foot. They both held guns to him, and when they let him turn over, and the kid named Raphael, butt in. "leave him alone!" said Raf, and all three of them looked at him. One of the cons pointed his gun at him, and he got real quiet. "Please?" asked Raf and the cone started walking towards him while the other one kept his gun on the bot called Bumble-bee. Jack kneeled down to his level, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bad call" said Jack and they ran off. The con followed slowly, and they ran off around the corner. They came up to a pipe in the wall, and climbed in. the con reached in, and jack yelled "come on, keep moving!" said jack, and they ran away from the approaching black claw and just as it was about to reach them, Bumble-bee pulled the con away. He beat him while the kids looked at each other, and he looked in the pipe. –You guys okay? - He asked and Raf nodded. "Yeah, thanks" said Raf and Bee dissapered. Jack pulled Raf along the pipe, and Raf looked up. "what did we just see?" asked Raf, "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out" said Jack and they ran down the pipe.

Bumble bee punched the con in the face, while a con elbowed him in the back of the head, and kicked his back. Bumble-bee skidded forward, and headed to the still dizzy Arcee. She helped him up, supported him and then stood ready to fight. The cons stood with their triangle guns, and all of a sudden they heard a loud horn come from behind the bots. They watched as a green heavy-duty truck came driving up, jumped, and transformed into a large green bot with black shoulder plates. "who's ready to rumble?" asked the bot called Bulk-head. The cons transformed and drove away in fear. The bots relaxed and Arcee looked over at him while putting a hand on her hip, and while bumble-bee stood there catching his breath. "so, what kept you?" asked Arcee and Bulk-head shrugged his shoulder plates. "traffic" said Bulk, and Bumble bee looked at him.

**Autobot base**

Bloom walks around the platforms of the base, heels clicking against the metal, and with every step, she could tell Ratchet was beyond irritated. "For Primus sake, will you take those things off" said Ratchet and Bloom took the heels off while she listened to the story that Arcee was telling. "And the cons would have been scrap if I wasn't distracted by the humans." Arcee said with her arms over her chest. Bloom's ears perked up and she turned around in her desk chair. "Humans?" asked Optimus lifting an optic ridge. Bumble bee clicked and Optimus looked at the screen again. "Two boys" said Optimus obviously concerned. "I guess the second one caught us in action….I don't know, was a little busy at the time trying not to get my face blown off." Said Arcee and Bloom giggled. "If the decepticons are targeting us, then anyone perceived as our allies, may be at great risk." Optimus said and Bloom noticed a tarp in the corner. She walked quietly to the tarp, and inspected it. "Hey ratchet, what's this?" asked Bloom holding onto the tarp material. Ratchet looked over and his optics widened. "Yip, yip, yip! Don't touch that, it's a surprise" said Ratchet, and Bloom walked away. "I wonder" Bloom said walking away. She walked to her dad, and knocked on his pede. "Hey dad, can I get a lift?" asked Bloom pointing up. He looked down at her, kneeled to her level, and she stood on his servo. He stood back up, and Bloom put her hands on her hips. "Is there something your hiding from me? Because doc bot won't let me see what's under that tarp. If it's for my birthday, it was last week" said Bloom and Optimus looked at the calendar on the computer. "We must have been doing a mission that day. I'm sorry starlight" said Optimus and Ratchet walked over. "I guess we took that time to perfect your present, were sincerely sorry little one. We'll have it ready soon. Now off you go. You have school tomorrow." Said Ratchet and Bloom yawned. Optimus walked to her quarters, and opened the autobot sized door. He let her get into the bed, and she hugged his finger goodnight. "Night Dad" Said Bloom and Optimus left the room.

**The next day at Jasper high school**

Bloom was dropped off by Arcee, and when she got off, Sadie replaced her. "Be back at 3. Make sure that Jack Darby kid comes with you." Said Arcee and Bloom nodded. "Got it" Said Bloom and Arcee stopped her by saying: "Do you have your earpiece?" Bloom touched her ear, and felt plastic wrapping around it. "Yes I do. I probably slept with it on last night. Later Aunt Cee" said Bloom and she ran off into the school with her purse hanging off her shoulder while her Backpack was rolling behind her.

**In the halls**

Bloom walked up to her locker, put in the combination, and started to get her books when a boy with blonde hair walked up, and smiled creepily at her. "Hey there babe, Wanna hang out after school?" asked Vince and she looked at him while he wore a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, orange and yellow football jersey, and had his blonde hair spiked. "I don't think so jar head." Said Bloom and she walked off not after Vince grabbed her arm. She let her purse fall to the ground, and she took his arm, and flipped him over her, and onto his back. "Next time you mess with me, remember I'm a 3rd degree black belt in ju-jitsu, and in karate" said Bloom and she walked away with her recovered purse. Vince got up with more than just a bruised ego.

**After school**

Bloom stood outside the school, patiently waiting for Jack to walk out. She looked at the entrance, and she spotted Jack walking out of the school and pass a girl of Asian origin, black hair in pigtails, pink stripe on bangs, purple t-shirt underneath a blue and yellow tank-top with a green monster on it, blue jean shorts with a large yellow belt, purple and blue tights underneath, and brown combat boots with purple laces. She was sitting on the wall drawing Arcee, and she saw Jack walk over to the kid next to the tree. She got off her perch on the grass, and followed Jack over to the curb. The girl on the wall sat with her legs crossed while she drew Arcee in her sketch pad. The two walked to the boy and Jack looked nervous. "Look Raf, let's just keep this between us, and pretend nothing happened." Said Jack and Bloom giggled.

"You'll never forget what happened. I live with them, and I forget their even robots. I just think of them as my family." Bloom said holding her sketch book in her arms. Jack looked at her, and raised an eye-brow. "Who are you?" asked Jack and Bloom smiled. "I'm Bloom. Don't worry about how I know them." They all heard a horn beeping and Raf grabbed Jack's sleeve. "Jack look!" said Raf, and Bloom smiled. "Hey bee" Said Bloom and the car beeped at her. –Hey Bloom, I thought Arcee was picking you up? - asked Bumble-bee and Bloom shook her head. Raf looked at the car, and at the girl. "You understood him too?" asked Raf, and Bloom froze. "What? You understand him?" asked Bloom amazed. Bumble-bee opened his passenger door. –Get in kid and Bloom - said Bumblebee and jack looked confused. "It wants us to get in" said Jack and Raf shook his head. "no, just me and Bloom." Said Raf. "how do you know that?" asked Jack. "it said so" said Raf, and Bloom walked to the driver's side. "yours is over there" said Raf pointing to the blue motorcycle in the parking lot. "She's not gonna bite Jack." Bloom said buckling in. "How's it going?" asked Raf as he climbed in. Bee closed the door, and drove away. "Wait! Stop!" said Jack and then he looked over at the motorcycle, and then walked away. The girl on the wall was busing herself by drawing the bike in her sketch book. "coolest…bike….ever" said the girl sketching her crude version of Arcee. Her phone went off, and she pulled out her pink flip phone. She opened it and saw a picture of a couple. "ugh, host parents….ignore" said the girl and she hung up. She picked up her sketch book again and finished her drawing. She looked at the bike again, and it was gone. She turned around and saw the bike drive away. The girl turned around on the wall and ran after it.

Arcee pulled into an alleyway infront of Jack and stopped. Jack looked up and stepped back. "Relax, I just wanna talk to you" said Arcee and jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean you and your new friend?" asked Jack and the Holo-form dissapered infront of his eyes. He backed up and Arcee rolled forward. "Kid, there's a lot you don't understand" said Arcee. "I get it, I get it. First rule about robot fight club, is don't talk about robot fight club." Said Jack. "What you don't understand is that I don't want a bunch of talking robots following my around all the time to get me killed." Jack said and Arcee transformed behind him. "Look, Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requests your presence" said Arcee leaning closer. "Wait, Optimus who?" asked Jack a little freaked out. "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us" said Arcee and there was a girl's voice from behind Jack. "Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!" said the girl, and she looked defeated. "Scrap" said Arcee and she transformed back into her vehicle form. The kids got on, and they rode all the way out to the desert.

**Desert**

Bumble-bee and Arcee drive down the road and on Arcee is Jack and the girl from earlier. She flings her arms up, and screams "whahoo!" jack looks back at her annoyed. "And why exactly are we taking her?" asked Jack to the motorcycle. "rules" said Arcee, and they continued to drive until they got to the side of a cliff, and they all braced for impact, (except for bloom who was relaxing inside Bumble-bee) and the bots just sped forward.

**Inside the autobot base**

The kids look around as they drive into the base, and they get off/out of the bots. Miko (Asian origin) Raf (short kid with glasses) and Jack (previously described) walk away from the transforming bots, and look at the large orange and white bot at the computer. He walked over to a large green one and looked confused. "I thought there were only two, except Bloom of course" said the bot and the kids looked at her. "I told you I lived here" said Bloom walking to the stairs. "haven't ya heard? Humans multiply" said Arcee walking off. "I'm Raf" the kid said to Miko before she walked away, obviously too interested in the big green bot. "I'm Miko, who are you?" asked Miko to the bot. "Bulkhead" said the bot, and Miko smiled. "are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck!" said Miko with tons of energy. "do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" asked Miko, and poor Bulkhead just looked at her.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" asked Raf adjusting his glasses. "Puh-lease" said Ratchet, and the room started shaking. Bloom held onto the rail, and saw her dad walk in. "we are autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Auto-bots" said Optimus.

Jack stepped up on the autobot symbol, and looked up at him. "why are you here?" asked Jack and Bloom walked up to them. "to protect your planet from the decepticons" said Optimus and he looked at Arcee. "the jokers who tried to bump us off last night" said Arcee clarifying. He looked back at Optimus and Bloom leaned against his foot while looking at the kids. He looked down at her, and she smiled. "Oh, please continue" said Bloom yawning. "okay, why are they here?" asked Jack and bloom fell over when Optimus kneeled down to his level. She got up shortly rubbing her butt, and stood away from the bot. "a fair question jack. In part they are here because our planet is un-inhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Said Optimus. "Why were you fighting a war?" asked Raf, and Optimus looked at him now. "Foremost over the supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all autobots, and decepticons alike" said Optimus. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother" said Optimus and Bloom rolled her eyes. "ya that was before uncle Megatronus got all evil" said Bloom under her breath, quiet enough so no-one heard her. He continued. "but in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was then, that Megatron lost his way" said Optimus and Miko sighed. "is there gonna be a quiz" asked Miko twirling her hair. Bloom looked like she was about to rip her head off. "I can't believe you just interrupted him. Are you nutso?" asked Bloom standing infront of her. Optimus picked her up by her collar, and moved her away from the girl. "So how does megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" asked Jack a little concerned. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, It could be catastrophic." Said Optimus and Bloom looked up at him worried. He put his hand down for her to climb on and she sat in it with her arms around her legs.

**On the nemesis**

Sound wave walks up behind Star-scream and plays some kind of transmission on his view screen. "those transmissions sound like their coming from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely sure?" asked Star-scream making a fist. Sound-Wave nodded and scream looked disappointed. "then lock onto transmission coordinates, and activate the spacebridge," said Star-scream to a vehicon at a computer on the bridge.

**Deep space**

The Space-bridge, a metal ring floating in the middle of space, lights up with a blue-green light, and a silver and blue plane flew through. It transformed into the leader of the Decepticons. His armor was bulky but slender with curved spikes on his shoulders, and large cannon on his right arm. "DECEPTICONS! I have returned" said Megatron as his red optics glowed evilly.

**Nebraska-Energon mine**

The ship hovers over a hole in the mountain, and lowers a long yellow tube to the ground. Star-scream and megatron walked through the mine of blue crystals as Star-scream talked. "of the energon deposits we have located while you were away lord megatron, this one by far is the most significant" said Star-scream to his master. "the drones have been mining without pause during your absence. You! (drone looks up) fetch me a sample. (drone runs away)" said Star-scream, and Megatron walked up to the ledge beside him. "Star-scream, now that I have returned, I will issue the demands" said the decepticon leader with his hands behind his back. "Yes lord megatron" said Star-scream, and he felt a little disappointed. "then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the decepticon army you surely have gathered your three year journey in space" said Star-scream sarcastically. "my army will come, but my time away has yielded more intriguing means of materializing them. The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to as the blood of unicron." Said Megatron and he held up a purple glowing crystal in his hand with jagged edges and an eerie glow came off of it. "Unicron the destroyer? But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark" said the silver seeker next to him observing the stone. "plucked from the cosmic shores, Gaze upon Dark energon" Said Megatron. "Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead" "We require only a cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" asked Megatron and the seeker looked nervous.

"That may not be necessary. If I may Lord Megatron" said Star-scream, as a platform came up and two vehicons stood with a familiar red bot with a missing horn. "Consider it a welcome home present" said Star-scream and Megatron smiled evilly.

**Jasper Nevada-Autobot Base**

The bots all stood around the humans, and the humans looked up at them, besides Bloom who sat on Ratchet's shoulder. "And since you know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the decepticons know of yours" said Optimus and Bloom smiled from her perch. "got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we leave now?" asked Jack and Miko looked at him. "are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not let you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko said pointing a finger at him. "it is best that you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Said Optimus and Bloom crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere" Ratchet said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Children?" jack asked offended. "I seem to know a certain girl who has lived here since she was 6 thank you very much" said Bloom a little offended and he glared at her. "they have no protective shell, if they get underfoot, than they will go squish" said Ratchet stepping forward in emphasis. Bloom got annoyed and jumped onto the platform of the base with the couch and Television. "then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Said Optimus and she laughed from behind them. Ratchet turned around and glared at her with the "I'm going to throw a wrench at you" look.

Suddenly a green light flashed through the room, and Ratchet looked at the computer. Bloom sat back on the couch while the other kids looked around. "what's that?" asked Jack holding his ears. Bumble-bee turned around and said, -proximity alert, someone's up top- and Raf translated to the kids. "Proximity sensor, someone's up top" said Raf and Bloom looked over in shock. "how can you understand him?" asked Bloom and Raf shrugged his shoulders. Ratchet pulled up the security camera from the roof and saw a helicopter. "it's agent fowler." Said Ratchet, "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" asked Jack and Bloom glared at him. "wanna try that again?" asked Bloom with a raised eyebrow. "I included you" said Jack and Bloom rolled her eyes. "sure, whatever" said Bloom and turned back to her show. "special agent fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it is best that you do not meet him at this time." Said Optimus and the kids looked at bloom. "what about her?" asked Miko.

"Agent Fowler is the reason she is here. Her parents were taken from her in what you humans call a "robbery" and I rescued her from being an orphan. She has lived here for ten years now" said Optimus and Bloom looked at him with small tears in her eyes. The kids hid behind a wall, and peeked around to see the agent coming from the elevator. The door opened to reveal an African American man wearing a faded grey suit, with a too short tie, and he had black shoes on. "7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, 3 hour traffic jam, a particular note. Numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car (Arcee and Bumble-bee look at each other) anything you like to get off your tin-chest Prime?" asked Fowler in a sour mood. "hey, chill before you have a heart attack tubby" said Bloom reading a magazine. "ah, it's good to see you again Bloom. I'm surprised you're alive since you live with a bunch of giants." Said Fowler. Optimus walked up to him with his battle mask over his mouth. "we have the situation under control agent fowler." Said Optimus and Bloom hummed a song she made up. "Their back aren't they?" asked Fowler and Optimus looked at his daughter with a sad expression. "if you are referring to the decepticons, then I have doughts's they ever left, your planet is much too valuable." Said Optimus and Fowler got serious. "time to wake up the pentagon" said Fowler. Bloom looked over, and put her magazine down to listen into the conversation. "hear me agent fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the decepticon threat." Optimus said while his optics glowed angrily. "Says you" said Fowler and Bulkhead walked up.

"Hey fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team prime knows when to use force (picks up metal arm out of its unit) and how much to use" said Bulkhead and he crushed it. "BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" said Ratchet about to choke him. Bloom couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Optimus and focused his attention back to Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only end in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties agent fowler, I however cannot." Said Optimus and Bloom snickered. "Then do us both a favor and handle this prime, under the radar. (gets in elevator) or I will" said Agent fowler before the doors closed on him. "Pretty big bearings for a human" said bulkhead walking up next to Optimus. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world bulkhead, as he should be" said Optimus and Bloom got up from the couch. "You guys can come out now. Fowler's gone" said Bloom leaning over the rail. The kids walked out, and Miko ran up the stairs and up to Bloom.

"Where did you come from? Who are your real parents? Why are your eyes the same color as Optimus'?" Miko asked a million miles a minute and Bloom just stared at the girl. "Did you have Sugar for breakfast this morning?" asked Bloom walking around her. "Maybe" Miko said and followed her to the human computer. Bloom pulled up a Microsoft word document and Miko saw it had stories of all the adventures she went on as a kid with the Autobots. "Wow, you must be the coolest person ever" said Miko skimming through the words. "Not really, that title is reserved by Batman" said Bloom holding up a Batman action figure from the desk. Miko rolled her eyes, and pulled out a superman figurine. "Super man's the bomb! He's got super powers that'll crush Batman like a pancake." Said Miko and Bloom stood at least a foot taller than her without her heels. "Ya know I can flatten you like a pancake now if you want" said Bloom and Miko laughed. "Whatever" said Miko, and she walked away while stuffing her superman action figure back in the pouch on her belt.

**Back with Megatron**

The now Offline Cliff-jumper laid on a metal glider while one of his horns was missing. Megatron walks over with the dark energon shard, and says "let us see if the power born of darkness can re-ignite the spark" and he plunged the crystal into Cliff's chassis. The crystal glowed, sank into the body of cliff, and he started snarling. His body lurched around, and once he broke free of his binds, he attacked a vehicon, and started beating the scrap out him. Old screamer stood behind Megatron while he cringed at the sight before him. Zombie cliff started beating the vehicon, and he ripped its gun/arm off while leaving the socket sparking. Several Cons started shooting at the Zombie bot, and he turned around and attacked the con firing at him. "That's your plan! To bring auto-bots back from the dead to attack us?" asked Star-scream in a frightened girly voice.

"That is no longer an auto-bot; it's a mindless beast whose only instinct is to destroy anything in its path. (Zombie cliff jumps at Megatron and he cut it in half diagonally, and he fell to the ground in two pieces sparking at the severed parts) there Star-scream, the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon" Megatron said before grabbing the part of cliff that had a head attached, and throws it down to the platform beneath them. "Once I learn to control it." Said Megatron as he watched the zombie con lay there sparking.

**Auto-bot base**

Ratchet stands at the computer and a green signal popped up in the screen. "Blasted earth tech. Cliff-jumper's life signal popped back online" said Ratchet and Bloom looked over at him in worry. "Who's cliff-jumper?" asked Miko and Bloom walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He was Arcee's old partner, and my uncle. He went offline the day you guys met the bots." Said Bloom and Jack looked up at Arcee. "How is that possible?" asked Optimus walking up to his friend. "It's not, it's another bug, this system's chock full of them." Said Ratchet and Arcee walked up while picking Bloom up. "If there's any chance Cliff's alive" said Arcee before she was interrupted. "Ratchet, prepare med-bay, we may need it" said Optimus and Arcee looked down at Bloom in her hand. "ya know, you can only hope for the best Aunt Cee" said Bloom and Arcee smiled at her.

"Hey, what can we do?" asked Miko walking up. "Stay with Ratchet and Bloom." Said Optimus and Bloom gave Arcee a reassuring smile and she was placed on the floor again. The ground-bridge opened, and the hole in the wall lit up with 7 rings of blue light, and the swirl of blue and green lights appeared forming the ground-bridge. "auto-bots roll out" said Optimus and they went to vehicular mode and drove through the bridge. "What just happened?" asked Jack a little amazed while leaning against the rail to get a better look. "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground-bridge." Said Ratchet like it was a normal thing. "What's a ground-bridge?" asked Raf. "Ugh, a scaled down version of space bridge technology." Said Ratchet a little annoyed. "Since we don't have the means or the energon required for inter-galactic travel" "you're stuck here. On earth" said Jack interrupting him. "with the likes of you, yes" said Ratchet and Bloom put her hands on her hips and glared at the bot. "but I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Said ratchet and Raf looked at the bridge, now closed. "Does it work for humans?" asked Raf turning to the doc-bot. "naturally." Said Ratchet and Bloom smiled at his curiosity. "You mean I can shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" asked Miko excited. "In moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you" said Ratchet and Miko smiled at him. "Watch it ratchet" said Miko and Bloom laughed. Ratchet turned back to his work and Bloom gathered the kids together.

"So anyone want to play a game? It's called "Annoy ratchet" said Bloom quietly to the other children. They smiled and Bloom took out a pair of symbols from the closet under the stairs, and Miko got out a guitar with an amp. "Be careful with that Miko. That guitar is older than you are" said Bloom and she saw Miko start rocking out.

Bloom banged the symbols, Raf ignored them and typed on his computer, and Jack took out his harmonica and played off key notes. Every time they made a noise, Ratchet cringed and started reaching for his tool box. "Primus, I swear I will throw something at you!" said Ratchet and Bloom stopped once she felt her legs feel weak. "Ratchet, why do my legs feel funny?" asked Bloom and she collapsed on the floor. Ratchet turned around and his optics flew open in shock. "What happened?" asked Ratchet and Jack looked panicked. "I don't know, she just passed out." Said Jack and Bloom looked around at her surroundings a few minutes later. "What happened?" asked Bloom sitting up. "You passed out. Ratchet is still trying to figure out why." Said Jack as she looked at where she was. She was lying on the couch with a rag on her forehead. Ratchet turned around and he smiled. "You were just dehydrated. Jack, can you get her a water bottle out of the fridge?" asked Ratchet and Jack ran to the kitchen area.

Jack came back moments later and Bloom accepted the water. "Thanks Jack. So anyone want to play some video games?" asked Bloom and picked up her controller. Miko sat beside her and just to annoy her, she popped in a batman game. "Seriously Bloom! That's just cruel" said Miko and Bloom kicked her butt in the melee fighting challenge against Batman (Bloom) and the Joker (Miko). They played for a few hours until she heard Ratchet complaining. "How come you're using human computers?" asked Raf standing next to him.

She really didn't pay attention to what else was going on and she saw Miko get fed up and quit after Bloom beat her six times. "Sore looser" said Bloom and Miko stuck out her tongue. "You know it" said Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**DARKNESS RISING BY: kiki56**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**Chapter 3**

**In the Energon Mine**

The ground-bridge opened up, and Optimus drove out followed by the rest of the bots. They transformed and stood on guard with weapons drawn. "Energon mine" said Bulk-head putting his plasma cannon away. "Judging by its scale, the decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Said Optimus and they hid behind a boulder and watched the cons drill and harvest the large blue crystals. Optimus stood from his hiding place, and walked out into the swarm of vehicons. "Let's go find Cliff-Jumper" said Optimus and he stood all bad like. The cons charged their guns shaped in triangles, and pointed them in his direction. The bots aimed their guns at the cons and the cons fired purple lasers at them. The drill that was drilling for Energon came at them, and Bulk-head used his wrecking ball arm, and punched it to one side. It fell over on its side, and the others kept firing. Arcee flipped over several shots while Optimus shot as he ran. Arcee flip kicked some cons, while she fired at the others. She put her feet on either side of one con's head, and twisted while ripping it off its body. She jumped, and landed kneeling whiles the head dissapered. She charged for more cons, while Bumble-bee drove through the cons, transformed into a bot, and fired at several cons at once. He flipped in mid-air, and landed on a con. He jumped out of the way when he saw another drill coming his way, and Optimus tipped it over while using it as a shield. Optimus threw the drill away, charged guns blazing and knocking cons over. Bulk-head drove up to a con, transformed into a bot, and used his wrecking ball to smash one vehicon into the ground.

**At the Auto-Bot base**

Miko and Bloom were bored, so they decided to explore. Miko knelt down to a metal panel/console and looked at it. "What is this anyway?" asked Miko pointing at the console while Ratchet walked past her. "Broken, don't touch" said Ratchet and walked to the computer. Miko went to touch something else and Ratchet said "don't touch that either." And Miko looked bummed. "Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked walking up to the girls. "You can touch each other" said Bloom and the kids smiled. Ratchet complained. "Blasted earth tech" said Ratchet about to punch the computer. "How come you're using human computers?" asked Raf standing next to him on a raised platform. "It's certainly not by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Said Ratchet and he sighed in aggravation as another red box appeared. Raf looked at it, and smiled. "I think I can fix that" said Raf and got out his laptop. "Really? _(Looks at him doughtfully)_ you know this is complex technology. _(Raf plugs into a computer console at a desk and types away)_ I mean it isn't a child's toy" said Ratchet and Raf stopped typing. "Try it now" said Raf, and Ratchet looked at the screen to see all the red boxes turn green. The screens returned to normal and the whole room looked at him in dis-belief. "How in the world did you learn how to do that?" asked Bloom and Ratchet just stared at him.

**In the mine**

The drill rolled towards Bulkhead, he stops it while flipping the bot off of it, and Optimus shot the bot out of the air. The bots, having taken out all the cons, deactivated their weapons, and saw another wave of cons, and a few more drills. They all transformed and Optimus said; "MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE" and they all sped full speed towards the cons. spinning while taking cons out, driving backwards, and spinning forwards again, and running over cons on the way.

Optimus side-swiped the drill with the tail of his truck, flipped it over, and the con driving it flew off, and Arcee drove around it. Optimus took out more cons, and Bumble-bee followed close behind with the other bots. They transformed when they found a small cave with containers.

They hid behind huge crates, and watched the Vehicons as they loaded container after container on a platform and into a yellow tube, which led up to the decepticon warship. "quite an operation" bulkhead said a little too loud, and the cons spotted them. It ended up being the start of a fire fight.

**On the Nemesis**

Megatron stood infront of a large container and it held a massive purple crystal. "Blood of unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery. Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power." Said Megatron standing while having his hands behind his back in deep thought. The comm-link activated and a face came up on the screen. "Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Star-scream said. "Optimus?" Megatron asked a little worried, and surprised at the same time. "Indeed" said Star-scream and Megatron turned to the crystals. "I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure" said Megatron. "but the energon I've collected. The Auto-bots will seize it!" said Star-scream. "Then blow the mines" said Megatron and the comm shut off.

**At the base**

Miko walked up to Bloom while she read her book on the couch and sat next to her. The others joined her, and Bloom closed her book. "so where did you come from?" asked Miko with the others on the coffee table. "I knew this would come up" said Bloom sitting up. "You have to understand that I was only six years old and I don't remember much." Said Bloom and the kids nodded. "My family and I had come from a friend's house and finished dinner one night. I think I heard something outside, and once I told my dad, he went to check. He came back and said that is was the wind and about an hour later, I heard yelling and my mom took a necklace out from her shirt, and gave it to me. She said that it was very important that I keep it safe. When I brought it to Ratchet he said it was a shard of the all spark. He explained that it was very powerful, and that it was imperative that I keep it from anyone. Anyways, the men that broke into our house shot and killed both of my parents and only got me in the arm. Before I ran off, I saw a man come at me with a scar on his face. I was surprised when he let me go, and I ran down the street as fast as my little legs could carry me. Sooner or later Optimus found me curled in a ball on the road, and took me to base. And that's how I got to be Optimus' daughter" said Bloom and she had a few tears in her eyes. "Sorry Bloom. Didn't mean to upset you" said Miko with a hand on Bloom's. Bloom moved her hand, and she smiled. "It's okay. I needed to let it out" said Bloom and she picked up her book. The kids just walked back down the steps, and went to annoy Ratchet some more. She looks at her arm, and sighs. "One of these days, I'm gonna find the people who did this" said Bloom and she kept reading.

**In the mines**

The autobots kept firing, and when a laser hit a box Arcee was behind; she hid and saw "cliff-jumper" lying on the ledge. "It's cliff, I have a visual" said Arcee. "We'll cover you, GO!" said Optimus and Arcee jumped over the boxes while shooting down cons. She transformed into her vehicle form, and drove up the ramp while dodging lasers. She jumped, transformed into her robot form, and swung around a pole to run and jump off a bar, land on a tube hanging in a loop, and jumped to the next ledge. She runs to 'Cliff-Jumper' and gasps at the state he's in while lying in a pool of purple liquid. The cons fired at the bots, the platform was hit and it started falling. She ran to him and caught his hand. She struggled to get him up and looked at him hanging below her. "Let's get you home partner. There's someone who's waiting to see you" said Arcee and 'Cliff' looked up at her and snarled. She screamed in fright as she dropped him to the ledge below and landed in a pile of energon crystals.

Optimus looked up at Arcee while she looked up at a menacing laughter. "Prime! I'd stick around, but, I'm squeamish" said Star-scream holding a metal object in his hand and pushed a button before he dropped it. He jumped up and transformed into his jet form while he flew up in the yellow tube. The object hit the crystals, and bounced off of them. Bulkhead had a freaked out expression on his face when he said; "the joint's going to blow!" "Autobots roll out!" said Optimus and they transformed into their vehicle forms. They drove out of the cavern, into the main cave with the crystals while the bomb entered its final countdown sequence and ignited. The crystals blew up and Optimus activated his comm link. "Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates NOW!" He said and the portal opened.

**Auto-bot base**

Ratchet, Miko, Jack, Raf, and Bloom watched from the platform as the bots drive through the ground-bridge and Optimus rolled in, transformed and did a flip to avoid the ignited energon. He landed with his hand bracing him and with his knee on the ground. "Sweet moves big guy" said Bloom. "Cutting it a bit close, How about Cliff-Jumper?" asked Ratchet and Bloom looked up at Arcee. They all looked solemn, and Arcee looked at her little sister with sadness in her optics. Miko ran over and pointed at the close ground-bridge. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" asked Miko. Arcee came from behind Optimus with her fist clenched. "Look!" "Miko, how about we go see what the Bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack Said avoiding the possible spilling of blood. "Seriously?" asked Miko. "There's not much to see" said Bloom and the kids looked at her. "Arcee, what did you see?" asked Optimus. "Not cliff, at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered. Something like those con experiments during the war." Arcee said hugging her self. She fell to her knee and rested against a block. Bumble-bee stepped up and asked **–you okay- **"I'm fine. Just dizzy" said Arcee putting her hand to her helm. "Robots who get dizzy?" "Robots with emotions" "who can get hurt" "who can die" said Bloom, and she saw them look at her. "It's true. I need to sit down" said Bloom holding her head. She felt dizzy as well, but she chalked it up to being dehydrated earlier. Ratchet used his arm computer to scan her and found something on her hand. When the light passed over it, it turned red. He stopped scanning, and looked puzzled. "Hm, what is this?" asked Ratchet. He held up her hand which was covered in purple goo. "Don't know, cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Said Arcee and ratchet scraped some off with a knife. "Go take a decamination bath, now" said Ratchet and Bumble-bee helped her up. Jack got Optimus' attention. "Uh, Optimus, I hate to bug (holds phone up) but no bars" said jack. "A security precaution, the silo ways isolate all radio waves." Said Optimus. "Which means no cell phones." Bloom said looking at her phone. "Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be after me" said jack and Optimus leaned in closer. "Have you broken a law?" asked Optimus. "Curfew, it's after 10PM." Said Jack and Bloom smiled. "I don't have to worry about curfew." Said Bloom in a sing song voice. "Yeah, I have to get home too or else I'll be grounded for a year" Raf said fixing his glasses. "Earth customs, I hadn't considered. Though the issue of your safety remains." Said Optimus. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home" said Optimus. "Awesome my host parents will freak!" said Miko. "And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Said Optimus, "curbside duty, got it" Bulk-head said coming up from behind him. "Aw." Said Miko disappointed. "Bumble-bee, you will watch over Raf" (_the two look at each other and smile_) "Ratchet" "Busy!" said Ratchet from the computer.

"Arcee, you will accompany jack" said Optimus as she walked out of the elevator. She yawns and stretches. "Still dizzy" "your fine, says your physician." Ratchet said without even turning around. She walks over to jack and he smiled. "I guess no one needs to take you anywhere huh?" asked Jack.

"Yep, you got it smart one." Bloom said plopping on the couch. All the bots transformed and drove off with their charges. Optimus walked over to Bloom and she smiled. "Something on your mind big guy?" asked Bloom standing up with a worried expression on her face. "I was thinking, since the decepticons have returned, that you wouldn't mind joining us in the field." Said Optimus. "But, I have no suit. I'll go squish" said Bloom and she saw the playful look in his eyes. "That can be changed. Ratchet, I believe it is time for her birthday present" said Optimus and Bloom ran down to the covered object in the corner. Ratchet uncovered it, and revealed a blue and red bike with flames on it, and a cool cybertronian look to it.

"This is cool and all, but where's the armor?" asked Bloom scratching her head. Ratchet pushed a button on his computer, and the bike transformed into a suit that was Optimus' height, and had the same designs he had, scratch the pipes on its back. Her helmet was the same design, and her armor was the same colors. "Cool!" said Bloom and she just smiled. "This is the best present ever!" said Bloom and she saw Ratchet pick her up. "It's time for you to try it out." Said Ratchet and Bloom rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

**10 minutes later**

Bloom was walking around the base in her new armor, and was enjoying every bit of it. "This is so cool." Said Bloom and saw the happy expressions on their faces. "This is the best present ever. Thanks guys" said Bloom and hugged her family.

**At Jacks House**

Arcee pulled into Jacks' garage, and jack got off. "Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for your lose" said Jack standing in front of her. "Oh please, what would you know about lose?" asked Arcee. "What, you think you're the only one with problems?" asked Jack. She transformed into her bot form and kneeled. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts" said Arcee. "Well I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the day I met you" said Jack and they both turned to see a white car pull up. "Cons!" Arcee said activating her guns. "No, mom" said Jack running out to her, as Arcee changed back into her vehicle form. "Mom, don't freak, I can explain" said Jack standing in front of his mother. "Can you? Jackson Darby we talked about this" June said standing next to Arcee. "I know" jack said before June interrupted him. "You don't know, it's enough that I worry about you when you're not here, but now I have to worry about you riding a motorcycle." Said June. "I'm 16. I can't be riding a ten speed forever." Said Jack. "How did you even afford this?" asked June with her hands on her hips. "It's used, abused really, needs a ton of repairs. But the point is I may have been a kid when I bought this (puts his hand on a white helmet sitting on a shelf) but I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices, well I chose her, and I'll be responsible, I promise." Said Jack. "Her? I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet" said June smirking. "I'd like to think she brought me" said Jack putting a hand on Arcee's seat. "Well I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet, every single time you ride" said June. "You will take me for a spin every once in a while?" asked June and Jack smiled. "I don't know, she's kind of temperamental." Said Jack, turned the light off and closed the garage door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**DARKNESS RISING: kiki56**

**Chapter 4**

**At base the next morning**

Bloom walked out into the main room, stretching and saw her bike sitting beside the computer. "Can I go for a ride today? It is Saturday ya know" said Bloom looking up at her dad. "Alright, but ask ratchet how to use your holo-form. If you get into trouble, contact us on the comm-link." Said Optimus and Bloom glowed while transferring her mind into the empty bot. She transformed, shook out her arms, and smiled. "I'll need to do some weapons training when I get back" said Bloom. Optimus put his hands on his hips and stood infront of her. "Because you have a cybertronian suit, I believe it's time that I gave you a Cybertronian designation." Said Optimus while Bloom stood in front of him. "I already have mine picked out. I want mine to be **"**_Blitzwing_**" **what do think?" asked Bloom. He shook his head, and smirked behind his battle mask. "I believe it should be _Starlight_. I used to call you that when you were younger" said Optimus and Starlight smiled. Starlight watched her dad turn and walk away. "So, what's on the agenda doc bot?" asked Starlight standing next to the bot. "I'm going to analyze the goo that Arcee found yesterday, go downstairs and practice your weapons. I need peace and quiet" said Ratchet, and Starlight walked away. "Grumpy old bot" said Starlight and a wrench hit the back of her helm. "Ha! I can actually throw them at you now!" said Ratchet excited. "Whatever" said Starlight and walked to the auto-bot sized elevator and went to the shooting range.

**Jacks' house**

Arcee revved her engines while Jack poked his head in the garage. "Sh, are crazy you'll wake up my mom" said Jack. "Grab your helmet, its go time" said Arcee turning the front wheel towards him. "Aw, it's Saturday" said Jack. "You can watch cartoons at base with bumble-bee" said Arcee. "Cartoons, I'm sixteen" said Jack closing the door. "And leave a note for your mom, she worries" said Arcee.

**Nemesis**

"I don't think you'll have to worry about further Auto-bot interference master. Not with Optimus prime gone" said Star-scream in the room with the dark-energon. "And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" asked Megatron circling the chamber with the dark energon crystal. "I destroyed the mines, as you instructed" "Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." Said Megatron. "Maybe you should take a break my lord; I worry that too much contact with the dark energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you" said Star-scream. "Oh perhaps Star-Scream, I have not permitted myself contact ENOUGH!" said Megatron pulling a shard from the crystal. "Wait, lord Megatron! Not your spark chamber! You do not what it will do" said Star-Scream a little worried. He put the crystal in his chest, and started growling while ole screamer stepped back in fear while Megatron's optics turned from red to purple

**Autobot base**

Ratchet looked at the goo he found on Arcee through a massive microscope, and the data from the microscope showed on screen. "The base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. (Looks at screen) must be extremely concentrated for it to have affected Arcee so rapidly." Said Ratchet and saw Starlight walk in. "hey doc-bot" said Starlight. He waved and went back to work. "unfortunately complete results are slow coming (takes out tongs and picks up a piece of glass from the microscope with the sample on it) without the use of proper diagnostic tools thank you very much bulk-head" said Ratchet and Starlight saw a drop land on the piece of broken equipment. She shrugged and walked to the punching bag in the corner. She landed a few blows, and saw something move out of the corner of her optics. She ignored it, and proceeded punching the bag.

**At a stop sign**

Jack and Arcee stopped at an intersection and Arcee revved her engines. "Tighten your grip Jack" said Arcee and she sped off while popping a wheelie. "Hey! What's with you Arcee?" asked Jack looking down at the motorcycle under him. "Thought you'd actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at" she said while you could tell she smiling. "Oh bring it!" said Jack leaning into her vehicle form. They sped off towards base while Jack smiled the whole way.

**On a rock face**

Bulkhead sat in his vehicle form and had Miko inside. "Ready, set…." "Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you" Bulk said with worry in his voice from the radio. "Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside of ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected" Miko said from the passenger side. He revved his engine and drove down the cliff face. "Wahoo!" yelled Miko excited.

**With Bumble-bee in the desert**

Bumble-bee sat parked, and was racing with Raf on a game that was displayed on a screen. Raf looked like he was winning but Bee knocked him off the road. "Ah!" he yelled. **–Oh yeah, I won! - **"that's not fair Bee. You've been driving a lot longer than I have" said Raf as Bee celebrated.

**Base**

Ratchet walked to his micro-scope and sighed. "Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House quests can be such a bother" said Ratchet. Starlight looked up from her data-pad and glared at him. "Obviously you didn't realize I was here." Said Starlight. Ratchet smiled and shook his head with a sigh. "Besides you, I can actually tolerate you" said Ratchet, and Starlight smiled and went back to her data-pad. He heard metal from behind him clang on the floor and looked around. Starlight looked around concerned and held up her servos in defense. "I didn't do it this time I swear" said Starlight and ratchet turned back to his work. Metal tapping was heard and he whipped around at glared at her through his optics holding a wrench. "I will throw this at you if you don't stop" said Ratchet and Starlight stood up with her arm blasters activated. They were double barreled just like Optimus' are, and had them charged. "It wasn't me ya grouch" said Starlight and looked around. They both saw a spider like machine with a small cannon on its head run up at ratchet... "By the all spark" he said dodging the small creature. The spider landed on the computer and Starlight hesitated to fire because she could seriously damage the computer with one shot. It jumped back on him, she fired a shot, scared the small robot and the medic when it grazed his shoulder and almost knocked the spider off the above railing. Ratchet picked up a pipe, and started swinging at it. "Ya know you have a pair of swords and guns in your arsenal right?" asked Starlight proceeding to watch the bot hack away at the creature. It jumped back on the computer, went to the micro-scope, and snapped the head off of it. "I NEEDED THAT!" ratchet yelled and Starlight tried not to laugh. She watched Ratchet back up against the ground bridge controls, and when it attacked, she fired the same time her dad did, and both of the shots hit the spider. It fell to the floor, and struggled to get back up. Optimus squished it with his massive foot, and Starlight smiled at him. "Alright, go boss bot" said Starlight. "And stay broken" said Ratchet pointing at it. "I wonder what could have caused such a reaction" said Starlight walking over with a servo on her chin. Optimus looked up, and saw the worry in her optics. "Don't say it; I already know what you're going to say." Said Starlight, and she saw the confused expression on Ratchet's face. "I have a grave suspicion. Dark energon" said Optimus and Starlight shuddered. "I told you not to say it. I still have nightmares about it" said Starlight and thought back to the day she found a shard.

_Flash back 7 years_

_Bloom was 9 years old, and she was playing in the local park with Arcee and Bumble-bee watching her, and when she walked away to see something in the grass. She had walked over to it, and when she picked it up, she heard this voice in her head that said to destroy the Autobots. She didn't do what the voice said because she loved the auto-bots. She tried to let go of it, but it wouldn't let her. It started shocking her, and she screamed bloody murder. Arcee and Bumble-bee ran over in holo-form and Arcee pried the dark substance out of the little girl's hand. "Bee. Call Ratchet. And tell him that Bloom's hurt" said Arcee, and she picked the little girl up bridal style, and felt the girl twitch in her arms. _

_When they got back to base, Optimus and Ratchet stood at the computer while Bulkhead stood next to the ground-bridge. "Optimus, we got a problem" said Arcee and the two mechs looked at her as she pulled Bloom out of Bumble-bee and laid her gently on Ratchet's hand. "Arcee, what happened?" asked Optimus and Bumble-bee transformed. "She was playing in the park where we could see her until she wandered off, and when we noticed she was gone, she started screaming. We went to find her, and when we did, she was holding this." Said Arcee holding the crystal out and Optimus put it in a container. "I fear that our young charge has found a small shard of Dark energon" said Optimus and Ratchet hurried the small girl into sick-bay. _

_End flashback_

Starlight snapped out of her flash-back when Optimus shook her shoulder blades. "Starlight Are you alright?" asked Optimus with a worried look in his optics. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna go get some rest" said Starlight and she went to her room.

**Nemesis**

Megatron (a.k.a senor bucket head) growled as the decepticon symbol on his chest glowed an evil purple color. "Uh lord Megatron?" asked Star-scream a little apprehensive of interrupting him. "It's as if the very blood of unicron the destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. (Grabs a small shard) I know what I must do" said Megatron walking to the door. "And what can I do to assist you master?" asked star-scream. "Quit groveling, and await my command." Said Megatron. He went to the top of the ship, and transformed into his jet mode and flew away.

**Command room-Nemesis**

Sound wave, a large blue bot with a computer screen on his face, walked up behind the SIC (second in command) Star-Scream was too busy glaring at the retreating form of his master's alt-mode to notice. He turned around and shrieked in fright. "Sound wave! I fear when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since his return. (Turns to the bot) increase global surveillance." Said Star-scream and Sound wave played a recording. "_Quit groveling, and await my command_" "I'm not deaf, but if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies destruction." Star-scream said with his long claws in a fist

**Auto-bot base**

The remains of what was left of the spider bot after Optimus crushed it was put in a cylindrical container, and he closed the lid. "If the residue Arcee found on cliff-jumper brought your broken equipment back to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought cliff-jumper, back from the dead." Said Optimus.

"That would account for Cliff-Jumper's signal inexplicably coming back online, but DARK ENERGON? It's so scarce it's to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on earth?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"It was transported, by Megatron" Said Optimus. "For what purpose?" asked Ratchet, and Optimus looked solemn. "To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead" Said Optimus. It had been 10 minutes after Dragon-heart had left, that she came back as Bloom holding a book. "I thought you were resting?" asked ratchet as he watched the girl walk to the loft platform and sit on the couch. "I'm not tired" said Bloom and smiled. "well Megatron will have to bring quite a few toaster ovens, I mean where on this planet is he going to find that many cybertronian dead?" asked Ratchet and Bloom stood up and looked at him. "What did I miss?" asked Bloom holding her cube. "Get in your armor" said Optimus and she nodded while Ratchet held her in his servo and lowered her to the ground. She stepped off his servo and pushed a button on her cube. The metal of the cube shifted and expanded into a full blown Cybertronian suit of armor. The helm was just like Optimus with the points on the side, and the battle mask, the torso was a modified version of his because she didn't have a semi-truck as an alt-mode, her legs were much like Arcee's and the wing designs on her back were more curved and had flames on them. She stood next to her dad, and he smiled. Bloom's robot form was smaller than her dad and was just a tad bit taller than Arcee's Robot form. "Why am I in my armor after I just got out of it?" asked Starlight putting her hands on her hips. "Because I need you and Ratchet to come with me" said Optimus and they heard engines. They all turned towards the entrance and saw Arcee, Bumble-bee, and Bulk-head pull up and let their charges climb out/off of them. "Lovely, more humans" said Starlight rolling her optics. "Whoa, that was awesome Arcee" said Jack as she transformed. "Can we go again?" asked Raf climbing out of the passenger seat, "sweet!" Miko said climbing out of Bulk-head. Bulkhead transformed, and felt a block in his chest plates. He moved them, and pulled out a black case. "Whoops must have left that in the back seat." Miko said while he handed her the instrument. The children saw Arcee charging her gun, and they saw who she was pointing at. "Arcee, what's your issue?" asked jack. "We have an intruder" said Arcee, and Jack looked at the new bot. "well I'm sure she's friendly" said Jack and Arcee glared at her. "Arcee, lower your weapon. This is not an intruder, she is Starlight, you may also know her as Bloom" said Optimus and all the bots just stared at her in shock. Starlight walked infront of the bots, and Arcee stood infront of her. "Nice paint job. Figured that's what Ratchet's been working on all this time." Said Arcee and Bumble-bee walked up to her. He took her hand, and looked it over. **–Nice job ratchet, it's so detailed- **he beeped and Starlight smiled. "You never cease to amaze us doc" said Bulk-head walking up. "Thank you, it's about time I got recognized for my scientific achievements." Said Ratchet and Star-light laughed. "I think we've created a monster" Starlight said and Optimus walked up to her. "Auto-bots, prepare to…." He stopped and Arcee looked at him. "Roll out?" asked Arcee and Optimus shook his helm. "Remain here. Ratchet, Starlight you will come with me. Arcee we will be out of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge" said Optimus. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing, but baby sitting's another" Arcee said looking up at her leader. "Plus, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war, and she's just starting to understand Cybertronian armor, and battle systems. How long has she been a warrior? A day, two?" asked Arcee and Ratchet looked up. "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's as sharp as ever." Said ratchet from the computer. Arcee turned back to the femm infront of her, and saw her glaring. "I'm only going cause he thinks I'm ready." Said Starlight and Optimus put a hand on her shoulder. "For the moment it is only reconnaissance." Said Optimus. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" asked Arcee with her arms crossed. "Are you serious? He's always like that" said Starlight and she smiled up at her dad. "Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt, Ratchet; bridge us out" said Optimus and Ratchet activated the ground bridge. They transformed and drove through the ground-bridge. Starlight's vehicle form was a **2011-Ducati-848EVOd-small **with a red, and blue flamed design.

The ground-bridge closed, and Jack turned to Arcee. "So, what's on the activities list chief?" asked Jack. "I'm going on patrol" Arcee said walking to the entrance. "But Optimus said for us to stay" Bulkhead said and Arcee stopped beside him. "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee with me" said Arcee. **–Aw man- **he beeped and walked over to her. "Bulk-head, you're in charge" said Arcee and they transformed and drove away. Bulkhead looked at the kids, "so, what's on the activities list?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

**OKAY GUYS, I HAD TO REPOST THIS BECAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE BLOOM'S CYBERTRONIAN DESIGNATION. SOONER OR LATER, I WILL COMPILE A LIST OF CYBERTRONIAN TERMS, AND PHRASES AND PUT IT ON THE SITE. LOOK FOR TERMS, AND DEFINITIONS, TRANSFORMERS STYLE!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! LOVE YA'LL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**DARKNESS RISING: kiki56**

**Chapter 5**

**In a canyon somewhere**

Star-light, Optimus and Ratchet are walking along a rocky path while an eerie fog hanging over the ground. Star-light was examining her arm, and the spot where her scar was supposed to be. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he dad grabbed her left shoulder and looked at her. Apparently she had stopped to observe her arm. "Are you alright star light?" asked Optimus with worry in his optics. "I just don't understand how that scar could have disappeared so quickly" said Star-light while she scratched the back of her helm. Ratchet walked over, and examined the arm in question. "That is rather odd. I'll take a look when we get back to base" said Ratchet and they all kept walking until Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" asked Ratchet, and Star-light picked up her pace because she was getting a little freaked out being so far behind in a place with low hanging fog. She walked to her dad's left, while Ratchet walked to his right. "The site of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy" said Optimus and Star-light looked around and she shivered. "I knew there was something creepy about this place" said Star-light, and she saw her dad rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He turned back to his friend, as he was commenting. "On earth, you must be joking" Ratchet said with a laugh. "He never jokes doc. Have you met him?" asked Star-light joining them and she got this chill down her spine. "That's not a good feeling" Star-light said and she activated her blasters and looked around. Optimus watched the femme closely as to not spook her further. "Ratchet, do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off world?" asked Optimus, and Ratchet nodded while also watching the femme. "Of course, it's the reason energon exists on planets such as this one" said Ratchet and Star-light was still standing guard in front of them. "It's also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus said while Star-light stood guard.

**Autobot base**

The room of the base was filled with a green light as an alarm sounded. It was shortly after the visit of the infamous agent fowler, and the eminent discovery of the human children. Raf covered his ears the best he could to drown out the loud alarm. "Ow, my ears" he complained obviously failing. Bulkhead walked to the computer and saw what was causing the ruckus. "It's an SOS, from Fowler." Bulk said as his hands hovered over the key pad confused on how to trace the signal. The alarm stopped and Bulkhead looked at the screen. "Did you trace it?" asked Raf walking up to him. "Location scan was incomplete, oh well" said Bulk shrugging his shoulders. "OH WELL? Seriously?" asked Jack. "Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead said like a little kid. "Whether you like the guy or not, the decepticons may have him" Jack said. "and agent fowler knows your location, our location" said Raf in fear. "and did we not just see how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal." Miko said walking up. "But Miko, we lost the transmission, he could be anywhere" said bulk shrugging his shoulders. Raf has this look on his face while he thought and took out his computer. "Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago, the government started micro chipping their agents. Ya know, like owners do with pets." Said Raf and started typing. The others looked down from their spot, and looked at him like he was crazy. The kid looked up and blushed. "What? I saw it on TV" said Raf, and Miko shook her head. "Maybe if I can hack into the fed's mainframe I can pin-point fowler's coordinates" said Raf and Miko looked at him like he was nuts. "You know how to hack? But you're like two years old!" she said and Raf looked up. "Twelve and a quarter" he said and finished typing away.

**Nemesis**

Fowler was thrown/tossed into the brig while landing on his pillow like stomach. He looked up and saw a large silver and blue robot with large wings protruding from his back, standing infront of him. "Welcome agent fowler." Star scream said while turning around and smirking at him with evil red optics. "You treat all your guests this nice?" asked Fowler getting up. "Any friend of the autobots," Star scream said and Fowler got this confused look on his face. "Auto-bot? That one of those wash your own car places?" asked Fowler. Scream glared at the human and smiled. "So that's how it's going to be hm?" asked star-scream. "Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable" said Star scream and Sound wave flexed his claws while Fowler must have soiled himself out of fear.

**(Wouldn't you be scared if Sound-wave was going to "make you comfortable?" I sure as heck would!)**

**Autobot base**

Bulkhead stood next to the loft style platform in the base, and Raf typed in the coordinates. "Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9" he said and Bulkhead opened the bridge. "Okay wait here" he said. "Don't break up the band!" said Miko and Bulkhead turned around. "Jack, you're in charge" said Bulkhead, and he ran through ready to do some damage. "Guess we three have the run of the place. (Looks around) Miko? Miko?" Jack asked and face palmed.

**Canyon somewhere**

Bulkhead jumped out of the ground-bridge, and had his ion cannon charged. "Fowler? (sees a large metal ship infront of him) uh oh; the whole Decepticon shebang." Bulkhead walking behind a boulder. "Alright, what's the plan?" a voice asked and Bulkhead looked over at Miko hiding behind a boulder. "Miko!" Bulk said and a vehicon spotted her, and she looked up in fear. "Oh, unwise" said Miko and when the con charged his gun, Bulkhead got up, "Miko, get down!" he yelled and she jumped over the rock infront of her, while the con blew it up. The girl ran, and just as the con was about to fire at her, Bulkhead tackled it, and the con took its claws and scratched the paint on his chasse. They were locked in fist to wrecking ball combat, until bulkhead punched him and took him to the ground. Miko picked up a rock and walked over to the con. "Hold him still" she said and slammed the rock down on the con's helm. Bulkhead picked her up and tossed her behind a group of rocks. The bots fought a little again until bulk looked at Miko. "Miko, look away!" he said, "but!" "Turn your head away!" he yelled and he grabbed the wiring in-between the armored plating of the con infront of him, and pulled out all the vital components. Miko looked at the scene in awe, as her eyes went wide as saucers. "Whoa" she said and bulkhead picked her up and took her behind a large boulder.

**With Arcee and Bumblebee**

"Arcee, Bumble-bee, do you read?" asked Bulkhead over the com-link. "Loud and clear Bulkhead" Arcee said driving along a dirt road with the scout beside her. "I have a…situation" Bulkhead said with a little apprehension in his voice. "Bulk, their children, humans. Just do whatever" Arcee said as she sounded irritated. They skidded to a halt beneath a ledge and then she got mad. "Your WHERE?...SHE'S WHERE!" she asked getting even madder. Her voice apparently was loud enough because she caused an echo.

**At base**

Jack and Raf stood on the loft of the base with all the human sized computers pacing and staring at the ground-bridge. Raf was officially freaking out. "What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not have realized that she followed him." Said Raf, and Jack looked at the hole in the wall again. "Miko hasn't seen the con's in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack said while freaking out in his own way.

Raf went to the computer they used for the ground bridge controls, and searched for their coordinates. "Their destination is still locked in" Raf said, and Jack looked around. "You're in charge" he said and ran down the steps. "In charge of who?" asked Raf, and he looked around. He opened the ground-bridge and ran down to join him at the hole in the wall. The bridge whirred to life, and they walked through. After they were gone, Arcee's comm-link came on. "Arcee to base, Jack, I need you to bridge us back to base. Hello?" asked Arcee, and she got no answer.

**With Arcee and Bumble-bee**

"Huh, Bumble-bee, Metal to the Petal" said Arcee, and they raced off to Bulkhead's rescue.

**Nemesis**

Fowler was hanging by his arms from chains that came from the ceiling, Vehicons, Decepticon minions, surrounded the poor agent as he just hung there, while his arms were possibly asleep. "Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the autobot base" Screamer said "No problem, but I need to ask you something first" Fowler said and Star-scream put his face closer. "yes, what is it?" asked the seeker. "I have a problem with the customer service around here; Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asked just to see his reaction. He could have sworn the seeker glitched, and got this angry look on his face plates. "I make the decisions around here. I am in charge! (turns around) Bring the prod." He said and one of the minions left the room.

**With Bulkhead and Miko**

Bulkhead and Miko hid underneath the ship and behind a boulder while waiting for reinforcements to arrive. "What's taking Arcee and Bee so long?" asked Bulkhead getting a little tense. "Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Why don't we just storm the joint?" asked Miko and they saw a ground bridge open up. "Finally" Bulkhead said and two humans jumped out of the swirling vortex. "Why don't those guys get their own bots? This is our one-on-one time." Miko said crossing her arms across her chest.

Raf and Jack walked away from the closing bridge, and can feel their bones vibrating. "Whoa, are your bones vibrating?" asked Raf, and Jack nods. They stop to gaze at the large floating ship infront of them, and awed.

(**don't know about you guys, but I would have soiled my-self by then)**

They looked up, and saw 3 vehicons pointing guns at them. Bulkhead and Miko saw the situation and said "Scrap"

**Nemesis**

"I'll ask nicely one last time, the Autobot base!" said Star scream, and Fowler smiled. "I wouldn't give you that information if my life depended on it, and if you ate my star-spangled shorts!" he yelled and Star scream brought out a metal rod with two prongs on the top, and once he turned it on, energon pulsed through it as if it was electricity. He pushed it towards Fowler and once his small (relatively speaking of course) body was writhing in pain; Star-scream couldn't help the smiled that stretched across his faceplates. "As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems, don't mix" he said and continued to electrocute him.

**With Optimus, Ratchet and Star-light**

Starlight walked in front of her dad, and uncle with her twin arm cannons activated, and an alert processor. She went ridged at the sound of a jet flying overhead and she looked up in fear.

"This isn't good" said Star, He's going to be doing something rather terrible, I can feel it" said Star, and Optimus ran up with Ratchet to see Megatron standing on a pillar of rock holding a purple glowing crystal.

"Megatron" Chromia growled and Optimus looked at her shocked. Ratchet just looked at Star who was glowing a red and orange color. "Star, what's wrong?" asked Ratchet, and Star's paint went from red and blue, to Blue and pink. "I am Star Prime now" said Star, and they all gasped.

**OKAY PEOPLE, I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER, AND I WILL UPDATE SOON. IT TOOK ME FOREVER! TO WRITE WHAT I HAVE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**DARKNESS RISING: kiki56**

**Chapter 6**

They all stood in the rocky field, and looked up at the Lord of the Decepticons while Star looked at the crystal in his hand. "_Dark energon_" she thought, and Optimus came to stand beside her.

"Optimus, (they all look up to see Megatron's smiling faceplates to see a new Bot) been well? I see you have brought your trusty watch dog. Surely he should be rusting in a scrap yard by now and I see you've brought a new recruit for my army." Megatron said with a snarl. "I would rather die than join your army Megatron!" said Star, and she pulled out a long red and orange sword. The lord of the Decepticons laughed. Ratchet rolled his neck, and popped his shoulder joints. "Why don't you invite him down here for a check? Then we'll see who should be rusting in a scrap yard" he said while Starlight was trying to hold back her laughter. "Don't try and act tough Doc, it's not you" said Star and Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot" said Ratchet and stepped back. Optimus walked in front of the group, and narrowed his optics in fury. "I know why you're here Megatron" said Optimus in his even tone, showing no emotion.

**(How he does that, I have no idea!)**

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end." Said Megatron and he hurled the crystal to the ground. It sunk into the ground, and made spider web fissures in the ground. It spread all over the ground, and stopped at Starlight's feet. She stepped back in order not to be sucked into the ground. Ratchet had to step back in shock as Optimus looked up in horror. "RISE MT ARMY!" Megatron said while his optics glowed purple. The ground shook, and large pieces of twisted metal, and menacing purple eyes. "By the AL spark" Ratchet said in shock. "I was going to call him something else, but my dad's present" said Star holding her sword. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" he yelled and Optimus looked disgusted. "Megatron would stoop so low, as to desecrate the graves of our fallen ancestors, and his own. I'll rip out his spark for this" said Star. "Not even the dead are free from his war mongering." Said Optimus and Starlight glowed. Her sword glowed and fire came from around it in blue and red flames. "At last, symbiosis, I can feel it. I have complete control over my army, now DESTROY THEM!" he yelled and the terricons advanced. Optimus drew his twin ion cannons, and Starlight started cutting down the terricons. "Anyone want zombie pie? Cause I'm slicing up some good pieces over here" said Star as her sword sliced through the cons like a hot knife through butter. Ratchet was too busy slicing down the cons to notice her little joke, and Optimus was making a path to get to Megatron. She put her sword away, and started to bring out her large wings. She flew up to Megatron, and floated in front of him. She activated her blasters, and aimed for his head. She fired, but he blocked with his sword. She activated her sword, and she started duking it out with the lord of the decepticons. "You're surprisingly well trained for a femme. Who is your creator?" asked Megatron blocking her blows. "That is, none, of, your, business!" she yelled and failed to notice his other sword, and he slashed her across the midsection and she fell down the cliff side. Once the Terricons were dealt with, Optimus ran to his daughter, and Ratchet opened the ground bridge from his remote. Megatron transformed and flew away as to not get caught by Optimus. He may be ruthless, but he's not stupid enough to mess with Optimus when the time isn't right.

"Starlight, stay with me kid" said Ratchet kneeling beside her as she was lying in Optimus' arms. "Dad, I can't feel my legs" said Star, and once the doc scanned her, he cursed under his breath. "We need to get her into the med bay, and fast" said Ratchet and they walked through the bridge, while the doc hurried to the med bay with Optimus.

**With Bulkhead and Miko**

The vehicons started shooting at the kids that were out in the open, and as they tried to evade them, Raf was unfortunately knocked down. Bulkhead drove up in his vehicle form and opened the passenger door. "GET IN NOW!" he said and the children climbed in. "thanks bulkhead" said Raf, and Jack sat in the driver's seat. "Yeah thanks" said Jack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he said a little peeved off. "We were worried about Miko, have you seen her?" Jack asked and said girl popped up from the backseat. "What's she look like?" asked Miko while scarring the two boys, and they stared at her like she was crazy. Bulkhead drives behind a rock while blaster fire goes on behind the rock. "Everyone out! And this time stay here, Please?" asked Bulkhead, and the two boys clambered out. Bulkhead drove top speed towards the cliff face, and transformed while latching onto the rocks. He started climbing, and finally jumped to catch onto the spike sticking out from the ship. A vehicon ran over, and peered over the edge right before Bulkhead pulled him down, and climbed over the edge. He ran, activated his wrecking ball, and punched one vehicon offline. Vehicons fired; he used the off lined con in front of him as a shield while his ion cannon fired at the other con. It missed a few times, but then got him in the head and pushed him back. It kept firing at Bulkhead until he body slammed him. He looked at the kids behind the rock, and noticed a person missing: Miko. "Where's Miko?" asked Bulkhead and he heard a banging on the inside of his armor. He opened his chest-plates, and saw Miko climb out of it. "Miko?" "I heaved on your floor mats, sorry" said Miko and he helped her climb out of the chest cavity. Once she was out, the plates moved back into place. He put her on the floor, and she sat on her butt. "Remind me never to do that again" said Miko and stood up. He was about to answer when he was tackled to the other side of Miko. Bulk threw him off, and punched him in the face with his wrecking ball. He looked up from off lining the con, and gulped. There was a trio of cons rising up from behind Miko on a lift, and when she turned around, she looked terrified. The cons were shot at when one of them reached for her. She was thrown forward on impact, and several cons appeared from behind her. Bulkhead picked up a piece of metal and threw it at the cons which acted as a Frisbee. Miko dodged it, and when he reached down for her, she sat on his hand and he lifted her up to his level. Several other shots were fired, and bulkhead covered her with his other hand. He spotted the open hatch, and ran for it. He slipped in, and closed the hatch behind him.

Raf and Jack stood behind the rock, and looked at each other. "Think they forgot about us?" asked Raf, and two massive shadows came over them. Guns charged, and it was then that they knew that they were caught.

Inside the nemesis

Bulk and Miko ran down the hallways and ran into the cons again. He slid Miko between the cons, and slammed the cons into the walls. When she slid to a stop, she rubbed her sore butt, and felt woozy again. "I'm gonna heave again" said Miko and Bulkhead scooped her up again.

In another part of the ship, two vehicons carried the two boys, and walked down the corridors. "Bring them to the Brig; Commander Star-scream said that's where he's keeping the other human and two Autobots." Said one con, and Jack looked at Raf. Bumble-bee came racing in, and took them out while side sweeping them and Arcee jumped over the fallen cons and caught the boys in her hands.

She set them down, and Jack smiled at his partner. Raf ran over to Bumble-bee, and yelled "Bee!" and Bumble-bee kneeled down to him. **–What are you doing here Raf? -** Bumblebee asked and Raf froze. "Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the decepticon warship was not on the activities list" Arcee said while trying to sound humored. "Tell me about it. By the way, their keeping fowler, and two Autobots in the brig" said Jack and Arcee nodded. "Thanks." She said and she activated her cannons.

She walked to the corner and pointed the gun around the corner while saying "Friendly!" and a deep voice said "hello!" and she saw Bulkhead. "Brought the humans huh?" asked Arcee and Bulkhead sighed, "You try getting them to stay behind" he said, and they smiled. "Let's just get fowler, and the two bots, and get out of here." Said Arcee and they walked down the corridor.

**In the brig**

Fowler hung from the ceiling while two femmes hung on the back wall hidden in the shadows and they were just now coming back online. One was a pink and white femme with a fresh cut on her arm, and had an ache in her spark for her spark-mate. The other was purple, and she was out cold again.

Star-scream came up to the human, and he was being electrocuted by the energon prod. "Dear agent Fowler. You do realize that the Autobots have abandoned you. I am the only one you can rely on now, so tell me what I want to know or" he said and brings out the prod again. Fowler shrank away in fear and muttered "no, not again" said Fowler, and the seeker grinned. "They're in a secret government base" "Go on" scream said, and he heard blasters go off behind the door. "Yes?" "In the old steel mill, or was it the carnival's fun house?" said Fowler with a smiled and he could have sworn the seeker glitched. He electrocuted him and turned towards the two guards at the door. "Will someone go find out what's going on out there!" he screamed, and the cons ran out the door.

**Nemesis Control room**

A vehicon walked to the door because there was knocking and when he opened it, he was shot in the face. Arcee rolled in the room and shot down decepticons left and right before the other bots came in and helped. Once they were all gone, they deactivated their weapons, and Arcee turned around. "Clear" she said and the children ran in. "Wait here." She said and Bee looked freaked. **–What! - **He asked worried and Arcee looked at him. "Their slowing us down and their easy targets; they'll be alright as long as they stay put." Said Arcee and the two mechs followed her out into the hallway. The door closed and Miko looked ecstatic. "That…was….intense!" she said jumping up and down. "Was!" Raf said a little shocked at her reaction. "Miko, it's your fault that were stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking?" Jack said with a little anger. "I'm sorry, did I ask you to follow me!" yelled Miko. "You wanted us to be a band, and that usually means playing together!" Jack yelled. "Well maybe I decided to go solo." Said Miko crossing her arms stubbornly. "Well I'm sorry if I have some regard for your safety!" jack yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry, is your name Optimus?" asked Miko. Poor Raf was stuck in-between the fighting teens while panic showed on his face. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you!" "Look, stop it, both of you!" said Raf, and ran to the top step for the cons. "Hey Raf, it's okay" Miko said sitting next to him on the step. "Yeah were gonna be fine" Jack said sitting on the opposite side of him. "Yeah, our bots will come for us" said Miko with calmness in her voice. "How do you know?" asked Raf in a small, innocent voice. They looked at each other and then jack saw a computer screen on the wall. "Hey Raf, what do you make of this?" asked Jack and Raf looked up at the computer. "It looks important" he said when he got down to the bottom of the steps.

**Brig**

Star-scream looked at the door while blaster fire sounded from outside in the hallway. "Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh!" Scream said with a bit of bite in his words. "Hey screamer, leave the human alone" said a voice, and the seeker looked pleased. "I was wondering when our newest prisoners of war were going to wake up" said Star-scream and walked to the pink femme hanging from the ceiling. "Elita-One, the spark mate to Optimus prime. What shall I do with you?" asked Star-scream and the door opened to reveal a vehicon at the door. "Well?" asked Star-scream and the con fell down. Bulkhead stood behind it, and shot him in the shoulder with his energy cannon. Screamer evidently screamed, and he flew out of the room like the coward he was. Arcee dropped from the ceiling, and froze when she saw 2 femmes she thought she would never see again. "Elita? Chromia?" asked Arcee, and her eldest sister nodded at her with tears.

Bumble-bee was getting Fowler unchained, and Arcee quickly got her sisters free. Evidently, Chromia was awake, and ready to leave. Elita was almost functioning, and she needed a patch. "We'll get you to Ratchet and have you patched up. Can you drive?" asked Arcee and Elita nodded. "You'll like my vehicle" said Elita, and they all drove out of there.

**In the hallway**

The kids were running from a decepticon and Bulkhead took him out quickly and stopped so the kids could climb on/in their guardians.

**In the base before they got there: Med-bay**

"Don't worry Starlight, you'll be better soon, I promise" said Optimus and he helped Ratchet get her stable while he searched for the emergency button on her armor. "Keep her awake. I need to keep her conscious or the button won't work" said ratchet looking at the swiftly off lining femm before him. "Star, please, let me see your optics." Said Optimus and she slowly opened her optics to see her dad next to her. "Dad, what happened?" asked Starlight, and Optimus used his mask. "You were injured by Megatron. Why did you go against him alone?" asked Optimus and Starlight smiled. "I couldn't control my suit. I felt so powerless. It must have malfunctioned." Starlight said while Ratchet was walking up to her. "Hit the switch doc. I need to sleep in my own room tonight" said Starlight. "Star, your suit was not malfunctioning. It was reacting to your magic, and your magic took control." Said Ratchet and Starlight noticed his arm. "Doc, what happened to your arm?" asked Starlight with concern in her optics. "Just a scratch, nothing a cast can't fix." Said Ratchet, and hit the switch that would deactivate her armor that rested under the plating on her chin. She glowed, and the armor shrunk to the size of her human self. The armor came off of her body and made the armor appear again on the table. She stepped into her dad's hand, and flinched when she felt something stab her side. "Wow, never knew that would actually hurt" said Bloom and Optimus went to the main control room, and put her next to the couch.

**Main Room**

She crawled to the couch, and laid on it with a sigh. "That feels good" said Bloom, and she heard the ground bridge open behind her. "I was wondering where everyone went" said Bloom and she sat up with a grunt. "Miko, how could you just run through the ground-bridge? Do you have a death wish!" yelled a voice that sounded like Raf. "Rafael, give her a break. Just be glad she didn't actually get hurt" said Bloom and she stood with a little effort on her part from the couch.

"She must have wanted to see the bots in action. Miko, I do commend you for your curiosity, but use that brain of yours and have some common sense. Did you even realize what could have happened if the Ground bridge closed on you, or the fact that these are robots with pinky fingers bigger than your house, stand almost 40 feet tall, and you thought that running into the heat of battle was a wise idea?" asked Bloom walking to the railing, and waved away the helping hand of her dad. "I wanted to see the cons get scrapped." Said Miko and she took out her phone.

"What you did was completely reckless, and selfish." Said Bloom and she winced while walking down the steps, and watched as Optimus welded the cast on Ratchet's arm. He flexed it when he was done, and then Bumblebee walked over to the human loft, and lowered Agent fowler onto the bed with Bloom's help.

–**What happened to you Bloom? You look like you haven't slept in ages-** Bee asked and Bloom smiled while tucking the blanket around fowler's body.

"I'll tell you later" said Bloom and she saw Bulkhead walk up and made sure she was okay.

"Bulkhead, you exercised poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Said Optimus and poor bulkhead looked down in shame. "Sorry Optimus, it won't happen again" said Bulkhead. "Like I believe that" Bloom said with her arms across her chest. "But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" "Miko Please!" Bulkhead said trying to silence her. "Ya know, I may not have much experience in fighting decepticons, but I believe you won't have to worry about them if you interrupt my dad again." Said Bloom. "Oh, and what experience do you have?" asked a pink femme from the ground bridge. "I believe we have some new recruits." Said Bloom with her hands on her hips. "Name's Elita-one. I asked you a question human" said Elita and Optimus looked at her with happiness in his optics. "My name isn't human, it's Bloom. I am Optimus' Daughter. Please allow me to explain myself Elita." Said Bloom and she walked over to the femme and Elita met her at the loft edge. "Myself, Ratchet and Optimus engaged an army of the undead, and I was injured. My armor, which allows me to fight without getting squished, is under maintenance, and I have orders from the doc here that I can't fight until I'm all healed and my armor is fixed." Said Bloom and Miko walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "Your Optimus Prime's daughter? I don't believe that" said Elita, and Bloom rolled up her sleeve to show a glowing Auto-bot insignia on her shoulder. "Believe me now?" Bloom asked and she saw Elita's face freeze in shock. She looked at the red and blue mech, and smiled. "When were you going to tell me that we had a sparkling?" asked Elita in a light and humorous tone. "I thought you were Offline" said Optimus and she smiled. Chromia walked up to the human on the platform and smiled. "Hello Bloom, I am Chromia. I'm sure Arcee has told you all about her amazing big sisters?" she asked with a laugh. "Yes she has. I heard so many good stories about you guys, you were great to her. I'm sorry about your parents though. It must have been hard to grow up and raise your sister in the middle of a war" said Bloom with a sad tone etched in her voice. She shrugged her shoulder plates, and smiled. "We adapted. I believe 'Cee barely even remembers our creators." Said Chromia and Arcee looked down in shame. "Don't feel bad Arcee. I don't even remember my parents after all these years either." Said Bloom and smiled when her mood lightened. While they were talking, Ratchet was looking at something on Miko's phone, and was typing something into the computer.

"I would like to know how you became Optimus' daughter" said Elita with curiosity. Bloom scratched the back of her head, and squeaked when Ratchet scooped her up. "After she is completely healed. Although, you do have to go back to school. "Aww! Do I have to Ratch? I can't stand Vince!" Bloom said with a pout. "That's no way to act starlight Prime" said Optimus and Bloom stopped complaining and started grumbling along the lines of "I can't stand bullies, and I want to punch him in the face" but Ratchet walked away before the big boss bot heard her with his super advanced hearing. Elita walked over to Optimus and smiled. "So, how did she become a prime, and Why is her name Starlight?" asked Elita, and Optimus sighed. "That is a story for another time sweet-spark" said Optimus watching his CMO carry away his whole life.

**OKAY PEOPLE, THIS IS AN UPDATE THAT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING, AND I REALLY THANK THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING. TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WELL…..FOR SHAME! ANYWAYS, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HONEST OPPINON, AND DON'T HOLD OUT. CONSTRUCTIVE OR NOT, I'LL BE GLAD TO ACCEPT ANY AND ALL CRITICISM THAT YOU HAVE TO OFFER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE AWHILE BECAUSE I HAVE TO GET BACK ON TRACK. I LOST MYSELF IN THE "ELITA AND CHROMIA" BIT SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND GOODNIGHT/MORNING/EVENING/LUNCH….WHATEVER.**

**KIKI56 ROLLING OUT (Through the Ground-bridge and into battle. I just kicked Megatron (a.k.a Mr. Bucket head) and his pathetic SIC in the aft, and into space. BOOOO YA!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR WINX CLUB. THOSE HONORS GO TO HASBRO AND RAINBOW. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**DARKNESS RISING: kiki56**

**Chapter 7: 6am**

_She was standing in the canyon with Optimus and Ratchet, she saw Megatron, and he was holding Dark energon. Once the Terri-cons started rising, she could see the pain and torture that each one of them was going through. Before she knew it, she was slicing down the undead cybertronians, and getting some nasty dents in her armor. She couldn't help the feeling that when she looked up at Megatron, she could tell that it wasn't going to end well. _

_She floated up to the mech with purple optics and slashed at him. Every time she swung at him, the sword passed through him like he was a ghost. But when he swung at her midsection, she felt numb, and she fell to the ground while his evil optics glowed in her mind, and she heard a low and menacing laughter ring through her ears as she fell._

Bloom woke with a scream, and started holding her stomach in pain. "RATCHET!" she yelled and the next few seconds were agonizing until she heard the BANG of the auto-bot door, and the medic came into the room with his sword drawn. Ratchet looked around, and saw the look of terror on the girl's face. "Doc, I can't do this. I won't be able to take a life." Said Bloom shaking and Ratchet scanned her. "Ratchet, Damnit stop scanning me and listen!" said Bloom and she got out of her bed while clad in her red and white PJ's. "What's wrong Bloom?" asked Ratchet extending his hand. Bloom climbed on, and she had this look of pure pain on her face. "My stomach is burning, my heart's pounding, and my head is on fire. I can't keep fighting decepticons. Those terri-cons may have been already dead, but I don't know if I can handle being able to take a life. Even one of a decepticon" said Bloom collapsing in his palm with tears in her eyes. Ratchet turned around and walked out of her room and into the hall while he saw a fast moving figure coming down the hallway. "Ratchet, what is the matter? Who screamed?" asked Optimus with his swords deployed. "Dad." Said Bloom with a whimper, and Optimus retracted his swords. "Sweet-spark, what happened?" asked Optimus and Ratchet motioned for him to follow them to the Med-bay.

**Med-bay**

Bloom was sitting on Optimus' hand while he held her against his chassis. Optimus sat on a medical berth while he gently rubbed one of his digits against her back to rid her of the nightmare's effects. "Ratchet, what is the problem?" asked Optimus after a long silence. Ratchet was typing on his computer, and looked at the girl in his leader's servo. "She's experiencing some strange symptoms. She's experiencing the symptoms of a panic attack, but she seems to be fine now." Said Ratchet and Bloom looked around and looked at him. "I could see that, considering I was almost sliced in half last night." Said Bloom and Ratchet winced. "Bloom, it was not our intention to let you be harmed. You need to lay low for a few days or weeks and actually go to school, that will give you time to recover." Said Ratchet and Bloom smiled. "I will if I get to drive myself" said Bloom and Ratchet got this look in his optics. "I may be able to help with that" said Ratchet, and went over to the cabinet in his study, and pulled out an object covered by a tarp. He set it on the ground and Optimus set her down on the floor while excitement bubbled up in her chest, and erased the fears she had of her nightmare. Bloom ran to the tarp, and once it was removed, she squealed with delight.

She ran to the car, and hugged the hood. She got a **Black-Lamborghini-1994 Diablo VT with red and blue flames**. "This is amazing! Where did you get such a beauty?" Bloom asked while she opened the doors. "Agent fowler had it sitting in a garage somewhere, and figured he'd give it to you as a present. He was disappointed about missing your birthday too." Said Ratchet and Bloom looked up at him. "Thanks Doc!" said Bloom and he kneeled down to her in order for her to hug his face. She heard a beeping go off, and she saw her watch beeping. "Oh, I gotta get ready for school!" said Bloom and she got into her new car and drove to her room.

"She seems okay now. I wonder what brought on her panic attack" said Optimus and Ratchet looked at him like he got his hand caught in a cookie jar. "There's something we need to talk about" said Ratchet, and Optimus got this concerned, yet curious look in his optics.

**In the main room-An hour later**

Bloom drove into the room in her new car, and lifted the door after parking it beside the tunnel. "Hey guys. Aren't you guys going to go pick up the kids?" asked Bloom and Bumble-bee looked down at her with curiosity. **–I heard screaming this morning bloom. Are you okay? - **Bee asked and Bloom smiled. "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up with that fight we had yesterday." Said Bloom and Bulkhead's holo-form walked up next to her. "Hey how about we all drive to the school together. Last one there is a rotten egg as you humans say it." Said Bulk and Bloom smiled. "Let me grab some food, and we'll be off" said Bloom and ran to the kitchen on the loft area. She grabbed a bottle of water, a Kool-Aid drink mix packet from the cabinet, a couple of granola bars, and a container of cashews. "I'm all set" said Bloom and hid a can of Monster behind her back while she ran to her car.

They transformed (the bots) and followed Bloom out of the tunnel.

_**Somewhere in the magical universe**_

Five teenage girls at around sixteen walk into an office and stand infront of a desk. "You wanted to see us Mrs. Faragonda?" asked the blonde at the middle of the group. The chair turned towards the girls and in the chair sat an elderly woman with white hair in a bun, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, light purple dress with a ruffle on each sleeve, and on the bottom of the dress with a light blue jacket over that, and golden hoop earrings that hung from her ears. She smiled at the young ladies infront of her, and folded her hands on top of the desk. "Girls, the assignment I'm about to give you is highly classified, and I don't want any of you to repeat it to anyone, is that understood Stella?" asked Faragonda and everyone glared at the blonde, and she scratched her head in embarrassment. "Got it Mrs. F" said Stella. "You ladies are to go to a planet that doesn't have magic, and retrieve a certain person. Her name is Bloom (Makes a floating screen of a girl stepping into a black car, and taking off) she is the last fairy on earth, and I want you to find her before the Trix do. I have contacted some people and they will be willing to escort you around the small town you will be going to." Said Faragonda and when they all looked out the windows, they couldn't believe their eyes.

One was a black and silver GMC top kick with pipes on the back. Layla liked that one.

Stella drooled at the _Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S_ sitting beside the one in red.

Musa's almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the Pontiac Solstice with silver paint, and sleek designs.

Flora liked the look of the red _Lamborghini Countach LP500S_ so she picked that one.

Then Tecna saw a _Ferrari 458 Italia _with red paint.

They all flew down to the courtyard, and stood infront of their favorite cars. Mrs. Faragonda walked up to them with a smile. "Alright girls, I advise you to step back. This will blow your mind" said Faragonda, and she saw them step behind her. "Autobots, you may transform" said Faragonda, and as soon as the top-kick started shifting gears and parts, they all did. One was black and bulky with cannons on his arms, the yellow one was shorter than the black one, and so was the silver one. The silver Pontiac was taller than the twins, and the red Ferrari

"Winx, meet the Auto-bots. Iron hide the weapons specialist, Jazz the first lieutenant, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker the twins, and Mirage. Auto-bots, these are your charges. Ladies, you are enrolled into the very same high school that Bloom is enrolled in. Please, don't use your magic unless you have to. Bloom will be able to recognize a regular car, and an Autobot. Tred carefully dears, and good luck." Said Faragonda, and their luggage appeared next to them with all their stuff. "Where will we stay?" asked Flora holding her pillow against her chest. "I have a contact in jasper that will provide you with a home." Said Faragonda and opened a portal. The girls climbed into their new cars. Once they drove into the portal, they ended up in Jasper Nevada.

**HEY GUYS! SO I LEFT YOU HANGING. (Dodges flying scraplets, and wrenches) DON'T WORRY GUYS, THIS WILL GET A LOT BETTER, AND I PUT THE WINX IN THERE. I WAS PLANNING ON PUTTING THEM IN THIS LATE CAUSE I WANTED YOU TO SEE BLOOM'S FAMILY LIFE BEFORE ALL THE CRAZYNESS HAPPENED. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	8. In-between 7 and 8

**Jasper Nevada**

The cars came out of a portal that looked similar to a ground-bridge, and the bots drove out and stopped infront of a team of cars and humans. The winx got out of the cabs of the cars, and then an African American man with a grey suit, and a short tie walked up to them. "Welcome ladies to Jasper. I am Special agent William Fowler, I have your living arrangements set up, and I have a card for each of you" said Fowler, and Stella's eyes went aglow when she saw the familiar plastic card. "Yay, plastic money" said Stella holding her black and gold card against her chest. "I have placed a spending limit of $500 per month. Don't use it all at once or I will take your card." Said Fowler and Stella's whole expression went from excited to depressed. "Man, that sucks" she said and she sat on the hood of the yellow car. The girls just laughed and received their house keys, and then they went on their way to a large apartment on the outskirts of the small town.

**Jasper High school**

Bloom pulled into a parking spot and cut her engine. Behind her was Bumble-bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee with the human children with them. Once they parked, Bloom couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when she got out of the sleek Lamborghini. When Bloom grabbed her purse, she lifted her door, and when Miko got out of Bulkhead, her jaw dropped. "Bloom, is that your car?" asked Miko when she finally got her voice back. "Yep, Agent Fowler sent it because he was bummed he missed my birthday." Said Bloom locking it with her button. "That is so awesome." Miko said and the other two kids walked up to her. They walked into the school right as the Winx were pulling up in their cars. "Okay guys, we'll be done by 3. Go explore, but don't cause trouble" said Musa, and the Pontiac revved its engines as if saying "ok"

**In the hall**

Bloom stood at her locker while humming "life is a highway" and she hears a loud "bang" and she looks beside her locker to see Raf was being shoved into a locker by a red headed bully. "This is what you get little geek!" said the red head, and Bloom slammed her locker closed. "Vince!" she yelled and the kid looked up and smirked. "Hey babe. Haven't seen you for a long time" said Vince, and closed the locker that he had shoved Raf into. "You better let Raf out of there, or I will seriously make you pay!" said Bloom glaring daggers at him. "I don't think so. Ya see, he owes me homework and he refuses to give it to me" said Vince. "Ya know, I suggest you do your own homework. You'll never learn anything if you have a kid do it." Said Bloom with her hands on her hips. "Plus, what will the coach say when he learns that his star player isn't doing his own work. That is called plagiarizing, and it's at least 2 weeks on the bench or a few nights in jail. Take your pick" said Bloom and opened the locker with ease. Raf scrambled out, and Bloom helped him up. "Just because you're the head cheerleader, doesn't mean you own the school" said Vince and left in a huff. Bloom ignored him, and knelt to make sure Raf was okay.

"You okay there Raf?" asked Bloom and the kid smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you really the head cheerleader?" asked Raf and Bloom smiled. "Yeah, but I haven't been to practice in ages. Never had the time with what we do huh?" asked Bloom with a wink. "Oh, that reminds me, is your side okay?" asked Raf looking at her shirt. "Yeah, it's just bruised. Now get to class little guy. I'll meet you outside at my car during lunch." Bloom said, and he nodded and ran off.

**In art**

Bloom walked in with her bag, and purse while humming some random song, and she froze when she saw a group of girls in cheerleading uniforms clustered around this girl with blonde hair. Bloom smiled, and cleared her throat. "Hey guys, I'm back" said Bloom feeling a little betrayed. The group turned around and almost tackled her. "BLOOM!" they yelled and she smiled at the fact that they haven't forgotten about her. "Where were you Bloom? You missed an entire week of classes, and practice. The coach was about to kick you off the team" said a girl with brown curly hair. "Marcie, I was just on a mandatory family vacation. Had no time to tell anyone where I was going. Sorry guys," said Bloom and they all smiled. "Don't worry Bloom, we got your uniform all pressed and ready to go for the big competition coming up in a few days" said Marcie, and she handed her a dry cleaning bag with her uniform in it. Her uniform was a black simple dress with black spiked shoulders, a golden collar, and the letters JHS spelled out in gold, a golden skirt underneath the black one of the dress, and another black skirt under the gold one. In a small black box that was tied to the hanger was a pair of golden knuckle gloves and a pair of black ballet flats with a golden strap.

"You guys kept it this whole time?" asked Bloom and smiled. "Yep, it's all ready for the competition." Said Marcie and Bloom froze. "Aw great, I totally spaced about the competition. Why didn't I know this!" she said to herself, and sat on her stool in a huff. "I bet the coach won't even let me perform since I've been gone so long" said Bloom a little bummed. The blonde that they had been talking to walked up with a smile. "Hi, I'm Stella. I'm new here. Bloom right?" asked Stella and Bloom nodded. "Yeah, So where did you move from Stella?" asked Bloom and Stella smiled. "Miami Florida. Beautiful place in the summer" said Stella and flipped her golden hair behind her shoulder. "Cool, I haven't been anywhere but here my whole life." A red head named Mellissa stated behind her in an identical uniform. "Well, moving from place to place isn't all that great. But the good thing is that my daddy gave me this awesome car to make up for all the moving." Said Stella and showed them a picture of her car on her phone. "Ms. Solaris, put your phone away, class is starting" said Mrs. Hilden. They all sat at their easels and started their lesson on sceneries and still life portraits. By the end of class, they were assigned to paint a portrait of a family member. Bloom regretted this assignment because her family wasn't exactly….human.

**English **

Bloom walked into her English class humming a tune she remembered from the movie "_Gotta kick it up_" and was snapping her fingers to the beat. She stopped when she got to her seat, and there was a girl with bright pink/purple hair sitting next to her reading a book. "Hi, (the girl jumps, obviously not paying attention) I'm Bloom. I haven't seen you round here before" said Bloom sitting down while her English book slid onto her desk. "I'm Tecna. I just transferred here from England." Tecna said shaking the girl's hand. "Cool. I didn't know we had any exchange students. How long are you here for?" asked Bloom and the bell rang. "I'll ask ya later (jots something down on a piece of paper) Text me" said Bloom and paid attention to Mr. Salvatore up front.

**Biology**

Bloom walked into her bio class, and saw a girl holding a flower in her hand, and was sniffing it with a smile. She walked over and sat down. "Hi, I'm Bloom. What's your name?" Bloom asked with a smile. The girl looked at her and smiled. Her caramel brown hair swayed behind her as she turned around. "I'm Flora. I just moved here from Washington State." Said Flora with a smile, and Bloom smiled.

"Where'd you get the rose? Nothing grows out here." Said Bloom and Flora smiled. "Oh, I have a rose bush in my house. It's in a clay pot. I have been growing it for months." Said Flora and they talked all hour until the bell rang for P.E. "Yay, another day in the torture chamber we like to call Physical education" Bloom said walking to the locker room after getting her uniform. Fortunately her PE teacher was her cheerleading coach. She was going to ask for some practice time so she wouldn't be behind.

**P.E.**

Bloom walked into the gym in shorts, tank top, and her sneakers. Her long red hair was pulled into a pony tail, and it had a slight curl at the bottom. The teacher walked in and Bloom looked horrified. She had forgotten how scary looking her P.E teacher looked. They started the class by doing some warm-up stretches, and when they got to the laps, she saw this girl with dark brown wavy hair walk in wearing a pair of dark green track shorts with a light blue tank top, and green sneakers. She walked over to the teacher and handed her something. "Ms. Prime, come here please?" Mrs. Hildebrandt asked and Bloom jogged over. "Yes Mrs. H?" Bloom asked and the aged woman smiled. "This is Layla Tides. She just transferred here from Ohio, I assume you're going to make her welcome?" asked Mrs. H and Bloom nodded. "Of course. Welcome to Jasper high Layla, I'm Bloom Prime, nice to meet you." Said Bloom and Layla giggled. "It's nice to meet you too Bloom." Said Layla and they walked over to her friends after they had been given a free day. "Hey, do you know any gymnastics?" asked Marcie walking up to Layla curious. "Yeah, I was the best in my old high school. We didn't have an official team, but it was something just for fun. Are you any good?" asked Layla, and the entire group smiled. "Were actually the varsity cheer-leading team, and our football team is called the coyotes. Lame right?" Mellissa asked with her hands on her hips where she wore her pink shorts, and black t-shirt. "Cool. Is there any spots left on the squad?" asked Layla a little excited. "There will be, the girls that are currently on it are all moving at the end of the month, and I'll be without a squad for a while. It's a good thing the competition is before they all leave." Bloom Said twirling her hair around her perfectly manicured finger. "I totally can't wait until the competition. We're going to be going to Washington D.C for nationals, and our team is the 2nd best in the country. I can't wait to get First Place for the school!" a Blonde named Emily said. "Oh, I haven't introduced the squad yet. This is Marcie my co-captain, Emily (blonde, tan), Bridget (red head, fair skin), Amy (blonde, tan), Stephanie (Brunette, white skin), Rhonda (black hair, dark skin) and Linda (brown hair, light brown skin)" Bloom said as she lined them all up. "Very nice to meet you all" Layla said and the bell rang. "Yay, lunch time." Said Bloom and she walked with Layla back to the locker room.

**Lunch time**

Bloom sat outside under the tree, and looked up at her car. She almost choked when she saw what was next to it, a red Aston martin with silver accents. "Scrap. That's not good" Bloom said while calmly getting up, and walking inside while she blocked Miko, Jack, and Raf from going out. "I don't think it's very wise to go outside right now you guys," Bloom said with a sense of a protective tone in her voice. "Why not?" Miko asked with her hands on her hips. "Because, there's a con out there, and I don't think you'll like the vehicle mode" said Bloom and Miko peeked past her to see Knockout. "Great, the crazy con-doc is here" said Miko, and they all walked back inside.

**After lunch**

Bloom walked to her locker, and saw a tablet in there that looked high-tech. "Oops, I forgot to put that back in my room. Hatchet's gonna skin me" said Bloom and quickly put it in her purse. That tablet had the entire collective information about Cybertron that was currently in the base library. She made sure it was off, and walked to her Band class with her guitar.

**Band**

Bloom walked to the front aisle, sat in the seat closest to the door, and spotted an Asian girl with long dark blue hair sitting at the other end of the row holding a golden flute. She had a music stand infront of her that was golden in color, and had music notes going from top to bottom. Bloom set her guitar case on the floor next to her, and walked over, "Hi, I'm Bloom Prime. You must be new here?" asked Bloom and the new girl looked at her with a smile. "Name's Musa, I heard you're the one to see about cheerleading tryouts." Musa Said. "Well, were not having tryouts just yet, but we will after the nationals are over. My whole squad is moving after then, and I'll put the tryouts up then. Where did you transfer from?" asked Bloom.

"I actually came from New York. But my family is originally from china." Musa Said. "Cool. I've actually lived here my whole life. Never got to see the world." Said Bloom and saw the band teacher walk in. "How about I get my guitar, and we can sit together?" Bloom asked and Musa nodded. Mr. Prost stood infront of every one and motioned for them to get out their music and start warming up. She had a feeling she would really like this girl later on in the year.

**After school**

Bloom walked outside to her car and froze when she saw all the nice cars sitting beside hers. What really drew her attention was the black and silver Top kick towering above her car. "Man, that must have been expensive" said Bloom walking around it and she froze in shock when she saw the Auto-bot insignia on the tail-gate. "Aw great. We have more bots here" said Bloom and she walked over to her car. She unlocked it, and finally noticed what was on it. There was eggs slathered all over it, red paint spelling "Control freak" on the driver's side, and the words "You suck" on her hood. "I really hate Vince." Said Bloom and started her car up. She then noticed the smashed out back window, and tons of confetti paper in her back seat. "That is the last straw!" she yelled, and got out. She took out her camera, and took pictures of the damages. Once she was done she saw Vince walking out laughing with his cronies, and Bloom hit record on her camera, and set it on the hood. "Hey Vince" said Bloom sitting next to her camera. "Hey control freak. Like the new body work? I think it fits you. It was so sweet to smash that car" said Vince obviously not knowing he was being recorded. "Well, since you feel that way, I believe you should decide if you look good in orange because you're being recorded." Bloom said holding the camera up to her eye and watching them freak out. "You do realize that what you did is a federal offence?" asked Bloom and the boys looked at her funny. "Why's that?" asked the blonde next to Vince. "Because Cody, this is a car from the President's personal collection. He gave it to me as a birthday present, and I do believe he won't be too thrilled about having his beloved beauty smashed to bits by a bunch of teenagers." Said Bloom and she pulled out her phone. "Oh look, I have President Martinez's personal number on speed-dial. Shall I call him? He is in phoenix and could come down here at anytime" said Bloom and Vince ran towards his car. "That's what I thought coward!" said Bloom and cut off the video. "That's the end of that" said Bloom and looked at her poor car. "My poor baby, I'll see if Ratchet can get you all fixed up. First, I need to get something." Bloom said and climbed in the back seat where she opened the middle console to reveal a glowing object. She didn't see the Top-kick zoom its mirrors in on the object and inwardly gasped. "There's my baby" said Bloom and she pulled out a small sword that glowed a bright blue, and she put it in a leather sheath that she stuffed in her purse. The sword was about the size of a short sword, and the sheath was pure leather that had Cybertronian symbols on it spelling out her name "Starlight Prime" in red.

She pulled out her phone, and dialed the number to the base. "Hey Doc, I need some help" said Bloom standing infront of her car. _-What did you do? -_Ratchet asked with an aggravated sigh. "It's actually not something I did. More like Vince Demarco did" Bloom said with rage boiling up in her heart. _"Bloom, what happened?" _and this time it was Optimus. "Vince and his cronies came out to my car while I was in P.E. and smashed the back window, put a few good dents in it, and spray painted the entire thing with the words "you suck," and "control freak" I seriously need a tow." Said Bloom and she could hear the anger in her dad's voice. _"I will come pick you up. Make sure no one else is with you in the parking lot." _Optimus said and she heard the line go dead. She saw the girls from her classes today, and smiled as they walked over to her. "Hey Bloom, man what happened to your car?" Musa asked with a look of grief on her face. "Vince Demarco and his crew smashed it. I'm taking the video of their confession to the coach tomorrow. He's gonna make sure that Vince doesn't play at all this season" said Bloom and heard a horn behind her. "That's my dad. He's gonna help me get this thing loaded up and down to the shop. See ya guys later" said Bloom and waved goodbye as Optimus' Holo-form walked up. "Ready Bloom?" he asked in his deep voice and she nodded. He watched the teenagers get into their cars, and start them up. He helped her push the car over the back of his trailer, and he had a Motor-cycle in the back waiting for her. "Ratchet said you could use this until your car was fixed." Said Optimus and Bloom looked over joyed. She saw the pink and black motorcycle sitting in the trailer hooked up to straps, and on the seat sat a helmet that matched the paint. "Cool! Thanks Dad." Said Bloom and she pushed it out of the trailer.

"Bulkhead won't be able to pick Miko up, so you will have to take her to base" said Optimus and Bloom nodded with her helmet visor up. "Got it, I'll make sure that she is completely safe" said Bloom and Optimus strapped the car into the trailer nice and tight before he hugged her goodbye. "I'll see you soon" Optimus said and climbed back into the cab, and drove off. Bloom pushed her motor-cycle into a parking spot and waited for Miko to walk outside.

She came out with her bag on her back and looked confused.

**Anyways, you all have been wondering why I haven't been updating my (winx club and power ranger) story. So I decided that I will tell you. I am stuck on a part, and I won't be able to update for a while until I get some inspiration. **

**Kiki56 rolling out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Last time on Transformers Prime…..**

_Bloom pushed her motor-cycle into a parking spot and waited for Miko to walk outside._

_She came out with her bag on her back and looked confused. _

"Where's Bulkhead?" asked Miko as she walked over to her, and slipped a helmet on. "He's not available. Dad said for me to take you to my house." Said Bloom and the Winx drove off.

**With the Winx**

Stella sat back in her seat while she held onto the wheel of the golden yellow car. "So Sunstreaker, can I call ya Sunny?" Stella asked with a smile.

_-Aw come on Sunny, give the girl a break- Sideswipe said with a laugh over their twin bond_

_-I barely know this human, and I keep telling you to stop calling me that!-_

"Ya know, I totally just got ignored" Stella said and Sunstreaker revved his engine as if he was laughing. "And for good reason human." Sunstreaker said while Stella glared at the radio. "I have a name ya know!" she said with a huff. "If you're going to be my guardian than you have to call me by my name!" Stella said with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's your designation human?" asked Sunstreaker while trying to bite back his anger. "My name is Princess Stella of Solaria and I will be respected." Stella said with her head held high, "I don't care if you are a princess, I don't have to respect anyone, especially a flesh bag femme who thinks she's in charge" said Sunstreaker with some anger lacing his words. "Femme, I suggest you leave sunny alone. He's not in the best of moods" said another voice on the radio. "Who are you?" asked Stella a little confused. "I'm Sideswipe. Sunny's my twin. We'll be at your home in a few minutes." Said Sideswipe and Stella smiled.

**With Bloom and Miko**

Bloom drove down the street, and spotted the K.O burger. "Hey Miko, want some burgers?" asked Bloom with this itch to spend the money that Fowler gave her. "Sure, I haven't seen Jack during work before" Miko said as she held onto the sissy bar in the back. Bloom had a red and pink Ducati that was detailed with stars. When they got to the drive-thru diner, Bloom parked her bike and looked a little curious as to why a group of awesome cars drove by the diner, and then the yellow and gold one caught her attention when it sped past the others, almost as if it was mad or something. "Strange" she said and decided to take that up with Optimus when they got to base. They walked in, and when they did, Jack was at the counter. "Hey guys, what can I get ya?" Jack asked taping the buttons on his register. "I'll just have a strawberry milkshake, and a small fry, Miko?" asked Bloom digging out her wallet. "I'll get a burger, medium fries, and a chocolate milkshake" Miko said, and Bloom shook her head. "Just the fries and the burger. She doesn't need the extra sugar" said Bloom handing over her card. "That'll be 14.18" Jack said and he swiped the card. After he hit a few buttons he printed out her receipt, and handed it to her. "You're order number 10. I'll call ya over when it's ready." Jack said and Bloom took her card back.

When they went to sit down, Bloom had to sigh with annoyance when she saw Vince and his Cronies sitting in a booth talking. Vince gave her a sleazy smile, and Bloom turned her head. They got their food minutes later, ate, and then left. Bloom gave Jack a $9 tip, because she wanted to help him out, and left with Miko In tow after finishing her fries.

**Somewhere else in the desert**

A red and silver Aston martin drove, or should I say sped, down an abandoned strip of road, and revved its engines while a nasty group of scuff marks, and scratches marred its finish. The car of course was the Decepticon medic Knockout, the vain and egotistical mech that constantly worried about his finish more than his patients. He was currently venting about the latest scar he got from Star-scream who apparently lashed out on him because Megatron was back.

"I don't know why Star-scream is so bent on taking megatron out. If it were me, I would have done it centuries ago." Said Knock out while he sped down a road and spotted a motorcycle riding down the road with an astonishingly good paint job. it even rivaled his own. "I can't have that" said Knockout, and he sped to their direction.

**With Miko and Bloom**

Bloom looked in the mirrors of her bike, and saw an Aston martin behind her. "Hey Miko, you don't mind a detour do you?" asked Bloom and Miko shook her head with the spare helmet on. "Good, because I think we may have some trouble." Said Bloom and turned the bike onto a side path. "Hold on there Miko. It's gonna be bumpy." Said Bloom and rode past a few rocks, and entered a canyon. "Let's see what you're made of con!" said Bloom and noticed that her dagger was in her purse, which was in her car, which was being restored by Ratchet. "Scrap, the weapon I need is not here" said Bloom and she turned around when she saw the canyon wall end, and then the con stopped and transformed. Bloom gaped in shock at the sheer size of him, and she stood infront of Miko protectively. "What do you want Con?" Bloom asked with a glare. "You seem to know what I am. How is it that you know me?" asked Knockout thoroughly confused, and Bloom smiled. "Who do you think I am?" asked Bloom holding her helmet under her arm, and Miko was hiding behind her. "Bloom what are you doing?" asked Miko. "I'm stalling." Bloom whispered, and Knockout reached for Bloom and she squealed in surprise. Miko tried to pull her away, but Bloom was already being lifted in the air. "Let me go you filthy Decepticon!" Bloom yelled. "You are a spirited one; you will be of use to Lord Megatron." Knockout said while he started to tighten his hold on her. He ribs gave under the pressure of his large metal hands, and when she felt light headed, her whole body glowed. "I said let me go!" Bloom yelled and her whole body glowed. "This is quite intriguing" said Knockout, and Bloom's eyes went from blue to pure white. A swirl of blue and green opened behind them, and Knockout turned around to see Optimus, Arcee, Bumble-bee, and Bulk-head standing infront of the now closing ground-bridge, and had their weapons drawn. They froze when they saw Bloom in the hands of a decepticon and Optimus saw her wearing a blue haler top with a yellow gem on the collar, a blue mini-skirt, blue ankle boots, and a set of glittering blue and yellow wings. Her long red hair was bunched as he held her tightly in his grip. "Knock-out, let her go" Arcee said with her ion cannon charged. "I don't think so. I think she'll be an interesting study to see how she acquires this form" said Knockout and Bloom started glowing again. "LET ME GO!" she yelled and burned the sensitive plating on his palm. She flew up to his face, and started blasting him, while burning the plating, and dodged the saw that could easily cut her in half.

Bloom was barely breathing as she shot fire ball after fireball at the con, but she had to get him for the damage he did to her ribs. He eventually just got frustrated and smacked her against the rock wall, and knocked her unconscious. She dropped like a rock, and landed on a ledge. Optimus' optics filled with grief and then anger as he charged for the 'con and when he got close enough, he let him have it. The others just stood there watching in shock as their leader lost his cool. Optimus landed several blows to the medic's armor, helm, and when he tried to drive away, Optimus grabbed a hold of his back bumper, spun a few times, and let go in a safe direction and smiled behind his mask when he saw the rather damaged mech slowly drive away. Bulk head leaned over to Bee and whispered "remind me to never get boss bot mad" and bee said **–That's a very good idea- **while they watched their leader cool down. Optimus turned around to see Arcee gently lifting the small human while Miko sat in Bulkhead's hand. Bumble-bee carried Bloom motor-cycle into the awaiting ground-bridge while Arcee handed Bloom over to Optimus while a small stream of blood came from her arm, and head. "Ratchet, prepare sickbay" Optimus said with sadness in his voice, and walked through the awaiting ground-bridge.

**OHHHHH! A CLIFFIE, YOU ALL MUST HATE ME. **

**Anyways, you all have been wondering why I haven't been updating my (winx club and power ranger) story. So I decided that I will tell you. I am stuck on a part, and I won't be able to update for a while until I get some inspiration. **


	10. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT GUYS, I KNOW THAT I INTRODUCED KO EARLIER THAN ORIGINALY SCHEDULED ACCORDING TO THE TIMELINE OF THE SERIES, BUT I JUST THOUGHT HE'D BE THE PERFECT CON TO BRING OUT OPTIMUS' ANGER AND FRUSTRATION. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXECPT FOR THE PLOT. THE CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**HASBRO AND RAINBOW, YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Auto bot base**

Bloom was rushed into the Med-bay with Ratchet, and the 'bots stood around while Optimus stood in the room and you could just feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. Arcee walked over to Elita, and nudged her with her elbow. "Hey Elita, I think you should go talk to him. He needs to calm down" said Arcee and Elita had this solemn look on her face.

_-Sweet spark, please calm yourself- __**Elita**_

_-I can't control the wave of anger I feel against the decepticon medic. He wanted to experiment on her. He wanted to take her to megatron- __**Optimus**_

_-It will benefit both us if you can control your emotions. - __**Elita**_

_-Your right Elita, I should keep my emotions in control. - __**Optimus **_

Elita smiled at her Spark-mate, and watched with pride as he simmered down, and walked down the hall and into the Med-bay. Arcee and Chromia walk over and stand next to their sister. "Boss bot gonna be okay?" asked Chromia with a little bit of sadness on her voice. "Ya, he'll be just fine." Elita said and walked to Optimus' quarters.

**Med-bay**

Bloom lay on the medical berth with a white blanket over her still injured form, and Optimus walked in only to freeze in shock. He eventually got out of his shock, and walked over to his daughter who was previously thrown against a rock wall. "What is her condition Ratchet?" asked the Autobot leader with a clear unwavering voice. "Her condition is stable. She is surprisingly resilient for a girl her age, and for her species. I also believe it is possible that she may have used an energy field around herself to protect her fragile form from breaking. Although there are injuries not related to the impact. Must have been when knockout was holding her." Ratchet said with a growl. "I trust she'll make a full recovery old friend. She's in very good hands." Optimus said, and walked out of the med-bay after taking a lasting look at his daughter.

**Main room**

Arcee and Chromia stood next to the ground-bridge, Bulk-head and bumble-bee stood near the kids at the loft while they played some games, and they all looked up when Optimus walked in. Arcee was the first one to walk up to him with a sympathetic look on her face. "What's her condition Optimus?" asked Arcee. "She will recover. Ratchet is working as carefully as he can to bring her back to us" Optimus said with a flat and even tone, and walked right back down the hall to his quarters.

**Optimus's POV**

I felt so angry towards Knockout back in the canyon. I let out all my anger on a single mech, and when I came back through the ground-bridge, I couldn't help but feel like I needed revenge. Thankfully Elita calmed me down through our bond that I was able to regain my composure, and walk to the med-bay. I should not have lost my self like that, and I feel like I don't deserve to be a prime. A prime is supposed to keep his/her emotions in check for the sake of their team. Today, I didn't live up to the title of prime. I trust that my team will forgive my unreasonable outburst of anger. I think I should recharge for a few hours, just so my systems can cool down.

**Normal POV (the winx house)**

The winx lived in a two story house that had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, a basement, patio out back, a large front porch, and a rather large garage that led underground. Stella and Layla were currently in the basement while they set up Layla's exercise equipment. "Thanks for helping me Stell. By the way, what's with Sunny?" asked Layla and Stella took a breath after setting a box of weights down. "I don't know. He was so mad today after school today. Sides said he had a temper. I can see that, but when I was talking to him earlier, he kinda shut me out. I think that him and sunny were talking like in their minds or something. I don't know what his issue is, but he needs to chill, like major" Said Stella, and Layla giggled. "Whatever Stell, just unload those weights and get upstairs. The twins need to get washed." Layla said and they heard grumbling come from above them. "Huh, they have super hearing, who knew" Stella said with a shrug. "Stella, their highly advanced robots, and they have the ability to transform into a vehicle, and back into their robot forms. Why did you think they didn't have super hearing?" asked a voice from the stairs. Tecna came down the stairs in her jeans, oversized t-shirt, and socks. "Well, I thought they couldn't hear us through concrete, and dirt." Stella said and tecna shook her head. "Hey, have you noticed why Mrs. Faragonda already knows about this race and we didn't? I thought Tecna was the first to know about this stuff?" asked Layla and Tecna sighed in disappointment. "Well, it must have not picked up on my computer. Or they could have been blocking me out. They are from an entirely different planet." Tecna said walking in while Layla sat next to the treadmill and started hooking it up. "It sure was nice of Agent Fowler to give us these cards so we can buy what we need for the house. Although I wonder how him and Mrs. F know each other?" Stella asked and Tecna looked puzzled and walked over to the computer console on the far wall of the basement. She started typing in random codes and sequence of numbers until she reached a frequency for an Outpost Omega one. "That's odd. Why would there be another out post in Jasper?" asked Tecna and she was shut out by some kind of security system, "Man, they must have a really good security system." Said Tecna and sat in the chair. "Why would there be a block on a frequency? I just don't understand it. (Pushes a button on the keyboard) Hey Jazz, can you come down here please?" Tecna asked and the wall next to the computer slid down. The silver Pontiac drove through the doorway, and transformed. He fit nicely in the small space provided. The three girls that were in there stood in awe as he transformed out of his vehicle form. "Wow" Stella said in shock. "That will definitly take some getting used to." Layla said and finished hooking up the treadmill. "What 'ya need little lady?" Jazz asked kneeling down to her level. "Do you know anything about an outpost? Called Omega One?" asked Tecna sitting in her chair. "No, I don't think so. Why 'ya ask?" asked Jazz. "Well, when I was looking at random frequencies, I found one for an outpost Omega one, and when it blocked me out, this logo appeared." Tecna said and she pushed a button. The mech froze when he saw his logo that was on his arm, appear on the screen. "That's an Auto-bot insignia. There's more 'bots here?" Jazz asked and saw the screen shut off. "Must be a virus, I wonder if that base is where Optimus is." Jazz said and then he transformed back into his vehicle mode. He drove back up the tunnel, and the door slid back into place. "That was weird" said Tecna and she called Agent fowler. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Fowler asked and Tecna smiled. "Is there any possible reason as to why Jazz just sped off when he saw the autobot insignia?" asked Tecna with her hands on her hips. "The auto bots are their faction. You didn't get briefed on the situation did you?" asked Fowler and the two girls shook their heads once they joined Tecna. "I'll contact their leader and have them rendezvoused with you and the bots soon. Fowler out" he said and cut the connection.

"They have a leader?" Stella asked and Layla Gibb smacked her. "Just don't talk Stella" said Layla and went to the other equipment. Stella walked up the stairs while rubbing the back of her head.

**Autobot base**

Bloom was in recovery in the Med-bay when Optimus walked in. "How is she doing Ratchet?" Optimus asked with Elita close behind. "She's almost at %100. I don't know how a human could heal this fast" Ratchet said showing him the scans from that afternoon. "How is this possible?" asked Elita, and Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "From what I've heard from Arcee, she transformed herself when the con was holding her" Elita said, and Optimus looked puzzled. "That may have been the cause of the rapid healing. When will she be awake Ratchet?" Optimus asked and the medic looked puzzled himself. "From my scans, she should be awake any day now." Ratchet said and they heard a groaning come from the berth. "Wow, did that hurt or what" Bloom said holding her head. "Bloom, you should be resting. You could reopen your injuries." Ratchet said and bloom smiled. "Don't worry about me doc, I'm a fast healer remember?" asked Bloom jumping up, and doing summer-saults on the medical berth she was placed on. She landed with her feet and legs together and with her arms up, and palms facing up. "See, totally fine" Bloom said, and Ratchet gave her a lift down. "Come back tomorrow so I can check anyway. For today your free to go" said Ratchet and Bloom cheered. She raced out of the med-bay, and found herself tackled by Miko when she got in the main room.

**Main room**

The small Japanese girl tackled Bloom when she got in the room, and knocked the wind right out of her. "Geez Miko, let me breath" Bloom said struggling to get up. The girl got off of her, and helped Bloom up. "Sorry. Man that was totally wicked when we ran into that 'con. You are awesome under pressure!" Miko exclaimed and Bloom shrugged. "It was something anyone of the 'bots would have done. Your safety is a number one priority" said Bloom and the girl hugged her. They saw the Boss bot walk in flanked by Elita and Ratchet, and the entire group looked up when they heard a beeping. "PRIME!" yelled a voice that everyone knew as agent fowler. "What is the problem this time Agent fowler?" asked Bloom walking up to the computer while in her Jeans, tank top, boots, and mini-sweater. "I asked for prime, not his daughter" Fowler said and Bloom felt like liquefying the computer because she couldn't reach the actual fowler so she could choke him. "What is it that you need Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked to break the tension between the two. "I got a message from a woman in the government that would like to meet with you. She says she has some friends of yours, and would like to get in contact with their leader. You recognize the name Iron hide?" Fowler asked with a smile, and Bloom saw Chromia's optics glow suddenly because of the mention of her spark mate. "I do Agent Fowler. When did he arrive on Earth?" Optimus asked and Bloom walked to his foot. "Hey dad, I need a lift" said Bloom and Optimus knelt down to lift her up and place her on the platform infront of the computer screen. When she was safely secure on the platform, she looked at the agent. "You tell hide that he's got a niece that's waiting to see him." Bloom said with a smile. "Will do. And to answer your question Prime, he came here a few days ago, and they would like to meet soon. What should I tell them?" asked Fowler. "I suggest we meet them as soon as possible, that way we avoid the threat of any 'cons getting to them first" Said Arcee while beside her purple sister. "I agree. Agent Fowler, have them meet us at these coordinates." Optimus said and typed in the coordinates to meet in the many canyons of Jasper. "Will do Prime. And Bloom, sorry I snapped at you. Just not in a good mood today" Fowler said with a smile, and Bloom nodded at him before he logged off. "Cool, were gonna meet new 'bots. I wonder what they'll be like" Bloom said wishfully and Optimus smiled at his daughter's curious nature.

"Autobots, Prepare to Roll out" Optimus said and the 'bots all got their limbs ready to transform. "Hey Optimus, can we come with? I mean we can always get ratchet to bridge us back if there's trouble." Jack asked and Optimus nodded. "Agreed. The human children may accompany their guardians." Optimus said and the 'bots cheered with their charges. "Uh, no can do dad. I got cheerleading practice in an hour, and I can't afford to miss it or else they'll kick me off the team." Bloom said and Optimus nodded.

"I will have Bumble-bee take you and make sure you make it there intact." Optimus said and Bloom smiled. She ran to the ladder, slid down the rail, and ran to her room to get her uniform, and gym bag.

10 minutes later, she came back in and she was donned in her uniform with the orange and black with the initials of the school. JHS (Jasper High School). The group looked at the human looking up at bee and he transformed. "You look nice Bloom" Arcee said kneeling down to her. "Thanks 'cee. Don't wait up!" Bloom said and she climbed into Bumble-bee and sped off. "Does anyone know what cheerleading is?" Arcee asked while standing up. "I have no idea." Ratchet said and Miko smiled. "You really don't know do you? Okay, I'll show you the routine she does when we get the other bots." Miko said with a smile and the doc just looked at her with a "what are you talking about?" look. They all nodded, and watched as their human friend, ally, and family drive away. "We should get ready to roll out." Said Jack and Ratchet activated the ground-bridge. "Auto-Bots Roll out!" Optimus said as Raf went with Bulk-head and Miko while Jack of course went with Arcee.

**Canyons in Nevada**

Optimus rolled through first while Arcee followed after Bulkhead. They let the kids out/off and transformed after Optimus did. "So, where's the bots. Iron hide fall asleep again?" asked Arcee with a chuckle. "I would respect your elders if I were you little femme" Said a musky voice from the shadows. "Iron hide. It is a pleasure to see an old friend after such a long time." Optimus said with a genuine smile on his face behind the battle mask. "It is a pleasure to see you again too Optimus. I seem to remember there being one that was yellow." Iron-hide said with a chuckle after shaking his hand. "Bumble-bee is on recon. He could not make it, although he will be at base when we return" Optimus said and looked behind him to see a pair of silver cars, a golden yellow one, and a red one sitting in vehicle form. "Guys, you can join us now." Iron-hide said and Optimus now noticed a human female with dark skin and long dark brown hair. "You have already acquired human companions?" Optimus asked and Jack walked up to him along with Raf and Miko. "You have some too. Everyone, come join the party" iron hide said and the doors of the vehicles popped open to reveal a blonde, a brunette, a girl with bright pink/purple hair, and one with navy blue or black hair. "Is that Stella?" Miko asked amazed. "Oh, hey Miko!" Stella said walking closer while the vehicles transformed. "Optimus, I would like you to meet Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Mirage. Guys, this is Optimus Prime. He's our commanding officer." Said Iron-hide and they all saw the ground-bridge open up behind them. "Time to motor. Introductions can be done at base" Miko said and climbed into Bulk-head as Raf did.

**Jasper High school football field**

Bloom and Bee raced to the parking lot outside the stadium and when she got out, she took her bag, and her phone. "I'll call when I'm done okay bee?" Bloom asked. **–got it. I'll come get you then- **Bee said and Bloom ran off with a pat on his hood. She got into the field, and saw her entire squad sitting in a line, and they turned their attention to Bloom who had no idea what was about to happen. "Bloom. Do realize that you're an hour late right?" asked Marcie with this glare on her face. "That's not right; I had it all written down for weeks. Practice time is always 5:00 every day after school." Bloom said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, you weren't here last week when we changed it. It starts at 4: 00 pm now. Didn't you get the email, oh wait. You don't answer your emails anymore so we decided that as a team, that I should be captain of the squad, and you, kicked off. Permanently." Marcie said with an evil grin. "No, I will not allow this. You're only the Co-captain! You can't make decisions like this." Bloom said while she felt an energy surge building up in her hand. "Actually, as Co-captain, I have every right to make a decision like this. You have until Monday to turn in your uniform and palm-palms." Marcie said. "I bought these palm-palms, and I made all of your uniforms. I'm keeping mine because its custom fit to my size and mine alone. So go crawl in a hole and decay. I don't want anything to do with any of you, ever again" Bloom said and walked off. She was glad she didn't have her bike or her car, because she would have had an accident if she drove when she was angry. She simply just stormed out of the stadium and walked down the road to the KO burger.

**KO burger**

Bloom walked into the restraunt, and looked around to find it practically deserted. "Figured." Bloom said and ordered a large chocolate milk-shake. Once in hand, she left the safety of the restraunt, and decided to walk home with her gym bag across her shoulders. Her phone rested inside it, and it was buzzing because she had a call from Optimus, but she couldn't hear it over her own crying. Bloom had finished her shake and was getting dusty, and dirty from walking in the desert heat and sand. "I hate walking. I need a ride" Bloom said adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She fiddled with her necklace which doubled as a panic button, and she was lost in her thoughts until she heard engines come up from behind her. She turned around, and saw a green and Yellow muscle car drive up. "hey babe. Need a ride after getting rejected from the squad?" Vince asked and drove off while laughing. She picked up a rock and threw it in his direction. "GLITCH HEAD!" she yelled and the rock didn't even touch his car. She took her bag off, dug out her phone, and saw a missed call from her dad. "Weird. Didn't even hear it." Bloom said and dialed Ratchet. "Hey Doc. Can you send someone after me?" Bloom asked about to break into tears again.

**Base**

"_Hey Doc. Can you send someone after me?"_ Bloom asked with a sniffle. "Who's the human?" Sunstreaker asked while the girls weren't paying attention. "It's one of ours. She sounds upset." Ratchet said with worry in his voice. "Bloom, I'm coming. Are you injured?" Ratchet asked. _"not on the outside" _she said and he could feel his spark aching for the girl as her voice cracked. "I'll be there momentarily." Said Ratchet and left Sunny to ground bridge duty. _"please hurry doc. I just wanna curl up and sleep forever." _Bloom said and she hung up. "That poor Femme" Said sunny as Ratchet rolled out.

**In the desert**

Ratchet rolled through the desert and found the girl lying on the side of the road with a bag next to her, and with her curled in a ball. "Bloom!" he yelled and looked around before he transformed. He stood up, kneeled next to the girl while scanning her. "ya know, that feels really invasive." Bloom said and Ratchet sighed with relief. "I and just glad you're okay" Ratchet said turned back into an ambulance. "For the most part anyways. Is dad home?" Bloom asked and Ratchet was silent. "He went to the decepticon space bridge. They all did besides the new bots. Bumble-bee left right after he got back." Ratchet said and Bloom saw the base open up infront of them.

**Base**

Ratchet rolled through, and allowed Bloom to get out before transforming again. Bloom wanted to go to her room and pass out, but the group of humans robbed her of her sleep tendencies, and she gaped in surprise. "You're not supposed to be here" Bloom said glaring at them once it set in. "We were already assigned to the bots. We didn't know you were involved too." Tecna said and Bloom didn't see anything after that because she passed out there on top of the Auto-bot insignia. Ratchet rushed to her side, and gently lifted her onto the human couch. He made sure she was stable, and went about to guiding Arcee in the correct order of reversing the energon current that pulsed through the space bridge. It was a few minutes later that Optimus came over the comm. "Ratchet, we need a bridge NOW" he yelled and the swirl of green and blue lit up the room again. Raf looked at the portal and said, "Do you think their?" "Four life signals, one very faint" Ratchet said looking at his arm computer. Optimus came through the portal first, and then Bulkhead was next. Miko sprinted down to her guardian and screamed "BULK-HEAD!" and hugged his hand. Then when Bumble-bee came through, he carried Arcee with him, and kneeled to the approaching Jack and Raf. "We lost one this week, by the al-spark don't let it be two" Ratchet said walking up. Jack walked up to Arcee after breaking out of Raf and Miko's gentle hold and put his hand on hers. Arcee's optics opened slightly and Jack looked up at her. "Arcee?" he asked with a smile. "Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world" Arcee said with a laugh. "But your my first" Jack said and Stella smiled at the touching moment. The moment was ruined when the doc started talking. "And megatron?" asked Ratchet to Optimus.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus said and Fowler walked to the elevator. "PRIME!" he said while the girls turned in shock. "Is he always like that?" Musa asked holding her extra sensitive ears. "You have no idea" Jack said with a smile. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save, I owe you one. We all do." "I'll hold you to that tubby" Bloom said as she sat up slowly. Arcee stood up with help from Bee, and smiled at Jack while he smiled right back. Miko got this realization look on her face, and walked over to Optimus. "so is this the part where you say good-bye and forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked and Optimus got this stern look on his face.

**Monologue (fades to Jasper high school 3 days later while Miko sits on the steps. Reading of all things.)**

"**Without a means of leaving this world, we Auto-bots take strength in the bonds we have forged, with our 3 young friends, and one who I consider my own. (Raf, Jack, and Bloom join the girl on the steps while wearing their usual get ups.) True warriors. (turns to look at Bulk-head, Bee, Arcee, and Optimus in the parking lot.) if not in body, then in spirit. (doors open and Arcee's lights flash. Optimus' driver's side door is open for Bloom for which she gladly climbs in.) My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this. We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, and we will defend our home" **

**THE END!**

**OKAY PEOPLE. DARKNESS RISING IS DONE! AND IN 9 CHAPTERS! I WILL GET WORKING ON THE NEXT EPISODE WHICH STARTS WITH "MASTERS AND STUDENTS" IT'S GONNA BE A WILD RIDE. THANKS TO EVERYONG WHO READ AND REVIEWED. TO ALL MY VISITERS, I BOW TO YOU IN HUMBLE GRATITUDE FOR READING IT. TO THOSE WHO BASH IT, AND DON'T READ PAST CHAPTER 1! WELL. (Takes out Ion Cannon and runs at you while shooting the ground around you! And while laughing evilly.) or I could just send Megatron after your fleshy selves.**

**THANK YOU! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

_To see the entire Darkness rising movie, go to youtube!_

_Here's the link. _

_ watch?v=Rdx-bVVp_yU_

(Copy and paste in your web browser)

Updated at 1:45 pm on December, 21st, 2012

_**(AND TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THE WORLD WAS GOING TO END TODAY, I SAY YOUR ALL NUTS, AND YOU SHOULD READ REVELATIONS IN THE BIBLE FOR BETTER FACTS.)**_


End file.
